Breaking the Habit
by TC Stark
Summary: TFP AU. Time changes everyone. Some pass the point of recognition. How will Arcee react when someone she once loved comes back into her life, but has turned into exactly what they promised they'd never be? Rated M for dark themes. A continued story of the one-shot "Self-Destruction: A Love Affair".
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: New story! I can't help myself! So, this is a story idea that I've had floating around for a while, but I had been working on my trilogy. This has nothing to do with the stories of Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie. It's a completely different AU continuum in the Primeverse. I'd set this probably right after Optimus gets his memories back, but it will branch away from there. I would suggest reading "Self Destruction: A Love Affair" as this is the continued story from that one shot and offers good background info.

Some things will differ here from my prior trilogy. In that one I established that only the All Spark could produce sparklings, but in this one I will subscribe to the idea of Cybertronians reproducing. This will have a different storyline, different couples, though Knock Out will always remain a xenophiliac to me lol Him and his inter-species fetishes. I will be dabbling in femmeslash (I know, when the hell is that ever done in this fandom? Lol jk), dark themes such as drug use and promiscuous sex. Starcee is my OTP, but I wanted to branch out and explore other pairings than what I did in my prior trilogy. And I wanted my OC to be significantly different than Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie – who again won't be featured in this story. Okay, I've talked enough. On with it!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom and my ideas. I do not own the Transformers or the geniuses who wrote Transformers Prime. Seriously, it was like watching a nonstop movie.

**Chapter One**

It had all happened so fast. Optimus Prime had been on a scouting mission with Bumblebee, when the young bot's human friend commed him to inform him that he had gotten out of school. The Autobot leader had insisted he go pick up Raf and that he himself could handle the mission. So far, he hadn't any luck with finding Energon and would most likely head back to the base soon.

That was until a surge of electricity ran throughout his circuits and rendered him helpless. Optimus ended up on his back, with a Taser-like hand weapon aimed at his neck and a foot on his chest. As his blue optics rose, he saw that it was a femme who was standing on top of him. With a maniacal glimmer in her purple optics and an evil smile, she leaned forward and brought her black finger to her lip plates, "Shh, Prime, stay down and perhaps I will take mercy on your soul."

For the sake of not wanting to be electrocuted again, Optimus remained still and took the time to see who this mystery femme was. His optics instantly locked onto the Decepticon symbol imprinted on her dark purple chest. While her face was silver, the rest of her body was a metallic black with dark purple plating covering her chest, her _bikini _area, forearms, and lower legs. Her body type reminded him of Arcee, save for the heel struts on her peds, but she had two small wheels on her back and two sets of pointed antennas. One set went straight up, while the other slicked back and curled up. Unlike Arcee's optics, the color filled the whole optic opening.

With her Taser aimed at him, she brought her other hand up to stroke her chin, "Lord Megatron will be pleased to have the Prime in his clutches, but he never said I couldn't have a little fun first," Grinning deviously, the femme leaned down and cooed, "Do you know who I am, Prime?"

"I know you are a Decepticon."

"Wow, aren't you observant," She snickered, "Call me Telecom."

Telecom was a femme whom Megatron only called when he was truly desperate; mostly because of her instability and sporadic behavior. She was what humans would call a _curveball. _She didn't get along with many of his troops and since he had Airachnid back he didn't wish to have the two femmes around each other much, since the two had tried to dismember the other more times than not.

Careful not to move, Optimus chose his words carefully, "If Megatron has brought you in, it is because he is truly desperate. His cause is no longer worth fighting. This war has gone on for far too long. Megatron does not wish to have peace between Cybertronians; all he wants is chaos."

"Aw, trying to appeal to the _humanity _that I don't have," Cackling, the dangerous femme added, "I was wondering when you were going to use that old speech on me."

Frowning, Optimus insisted, "Megatron will not hesitate to extinguish your spark if you kill me."

Telecom snickered, "Yes, that is a privilege he saves only for himself, but being a Decepticon allows me to truly indulge in my deepest, darkest desires and we were never told we couldn't have our fun with you, Prime."

The sadistic words sent shivers down his spine, causing Optimus to shudder and close his optic lids momentarily. He felt the tips of her fingers dancing along his chest, eager to cause as much pain as she could to the Prime. Oh, what a joyous moment it was to stumble upon the Autobot leader while exploring the dust bucket the Earthlings called a planet.

Before any damage was inflicted onto him, a blast sent Telecom flying from his body. Optimus's optic lids flew open to see Bulkhead had been the one to save him. Jumping up, the Prime readied his own canons incase this dangerous femme attacked them, "You okay, boss?"

Venting out a huge about of air, Optimus nodded, "Yes, thank you for responding to my distress call."

A maniacal cackle was heard coming from the femme, as she slowly got up on her peds. The laughing did not stop, as she ran a finger over the cut that had formed on her cheek, "Oh, I'm leaking Energon. You really did some damage."

"Keep talking, crazy." Bulkhead gritted his denta, keeping his blaster aimed towards the Decepticon.

The bulky bot did not seem to faze the femme, as she began striding easily towards the two mechs. With a smile on her face, she lifted up her arms for the two to transform into cylinder blasters, "Oh, look at that. I'm armed as well."

Even though the two mechs were much larger than she was, it didn't seem to change the fact that she was coming in close to them. Optics still focused on her, Optimus transformed one blaster back into his hand and clocked the comlink near his audio, "Ratchet, we may require backup."

Not much longer, after the message, a green Ground Bridge appeared and Arcee and Bumblebee raced out of the circle and quickly transformed. The young scout instantly aimed his weapons towards the femme, as well was the two-wheeler. However, it did not take long for her stance to falter and a gasp emit from her mouth.

Bulkhead's helm quickly snapped towards Arcee, as her optics widened and her lips quivered, "T-Telecom?"

Optic ridge tilted up, the Con feigned innocence, "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Telecom…" Arcee trailed off, not noticing how small she sounded in that moment.

Snickering, the femme finally purred, "Oh, yes, Arcee. How beautiful you still look."

"What happened to you?"

Optic lids widening slowly, she grinned, "My optics have been opened."

Arcee stood in shock and sorrow. Optimus could not miss the way her body slumped and how upset she looked. It was as if she didn't want to believe who was standing before her. As if she expected the femme known as Telecom to be someone else. It caused the Prime to wonder what was plaguing his right hand soldier, as she had enough heartbreak for one lifetime.

Laughing once more, Telecom transformed her blasters into hands and leaned to one hip as if she weren't facing off with Autobots. With optics locked onto Arcee, she pressed the comlink near her audio and whined, "Soundwave, I need a Ground Bridge. I'm bored."

A green circle soon appeared, as Telecom grinned evilly and sent them a chilling wink, "Goodbye, Autobots."

Before anyone was able to make an attack, she transformed with a chopper bike and drove through the Ground Bridge before it disappeared. Sighing, Optimus solemnly led his team back into their own portal – having a feeling that that moment was not the time for words. Not when Arcee looked like a drone.

The blue femme walked pass all those in the silo and went to her room, leaving Jack confused and worried, "What happened to Arcee?"

"I do not know, Jack." Optimus shook his head sadly.

Ratchet, just as confused as them all; asked, "You said you were in trouble, how many were there?"

[Only one.] Bumblebee beeped.

Looking confused, the medic pondered, "One? Hardly seems like a need for the whole team."

Hearing their conversation from around the corner, Arcee whispered to herself, "But, not enough for Telecom."

* * *

"Telecom, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

Telecom snickered as she walked into the control area of the Decepticon ship, "None, Lord Megatron, I wouldn't dream of it."

Airachnid sneered, as the other femme joined the high-ranking officers on the brig. Soundwave hadn't offered her much in the way of a greeting, but she didn't care. Their last encounter was a one-time thing and did not change the silent mech's opinion of her. If anything, it made him even more disgusted of how far she had descended into addiction. Fragging her meant nothing more than a means of punishing the femme for thinking she could behave however she wanted without consequence.

Rolling his optics, the warlord took a glance at the treacherous spider-femme. He didn't like having her on his ship, especially after Soundwave reported to him of her lack of loyalty. He would not have someone questioning his reasoning and trying to usurp him. The last thing he needed was another Starscream.

"Walk with me, Telecom." Megatron instructed, before taking his leave.

Airachnid smirked evilly over to the other femme. Usually taking a walk with Megatron meant that he planned to extinguish your spark. Telecom smirked, if only she knew. Having nothing to worry about, she clasped her hands together behind her back and casually followed him in a manner teetering on Looney.

As the two walked the halls of the warship, Megatron kept his voice to low snarl, "I thought I brought you back to take care of something for me. Or do you like being in stasis?"

"Oh, well it is quite calming-"

"Do not pin me for a fool!" Megatron suddenly roared, as he rounded and shoved the unstable femme against the wall. His grip on her was tight and unrelenting, "I have looked pass your disgusting drug addiction. I have even aided it, because you have always performed your duties. And now you dare to mock me? After all I have done for you?"

Telecom slowly and slyly smirked, simply cooing, "Lord Megatron, my loyalty is yours and yours alone. Do you not know me as one for theatrics? Airachnid and I have history and she has a debt to pay. Can I not have my fun?"

An unreadable expression plagued Megatron's features, as he stared down at the femme. Telecom had been his loyal servant since the Great Exodus, willingly kneeling before him so long as he provided her with the processor-scrambling chip. There were many years when he had to lock her in stasis, due to her instability; but no matter how messy, she always got the job done.

Loosening his grip, the warlord straightened his back up, "Do not keep me waiting long, Telecom. Very few have not disappointed me and I do not wish to add you to that list."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." Telecom purred, a manic glint in her optics.

Megatron snorted, as he completely released the femme, "Good. Yes, give her some time to believe she still has a place among the Decepticons."

Telecom grinned, as she dipped down in a dramatic bow, "As you wish, my lord."

Feeling quote exhausted, it was only by the grace of Primus that Knock Out and Breakdown happened to walk around the corner. Almost pushing Telecom away, he practically barked, "Knock Out, I require high-grade. Have some delivered to my quarters immediately."

Megatron didn't need to say anymore, as he marched away. Knock Out raised an optic ridge, while placing his hands on his hips, "Well, what's gotten up is tailpipe?"

Breakdown shrugged, as Telecom jabbed her finger in the warlord's direction, "I wouldn't linger around much longer after delivering his high-grade. You know how our liege gets under the influence," Leaning in, her optics flicked up towards the larger mech, "Though, Breakdown here looks like he could take a good pounding." She snickered, while nudging her elbow into his side.

Clenching his fists, the one optic mech leered forward, "What'd you say, crazy?"

"Easy, Breakdown, Telecom is probably just frustrated because the only femme on board is Airachnid and even you're not that desperate."

"Are you offering, Knock Out?" Telecom made quite a crude gesture with her hips, "Oh, I forgot you're a xenophiliac," before pressing two fingers against his shoulder and pushing pass, "Better not keeping Lord Megatron waiting. An angered, sexually frustrated liege does not mix well with high-grade."

As the black and purple femme sauntered away, Breakdown spat, "Slagging femme. Someone should teach that glitch a lesson."

Sighing, Knock Out reached up and patted his good friend on the arm. Poor guy got so worked up so easily. He really wondered how Breakdown still found Airachnid attractive after all the times she had teased him due to his one optic. While the mech was a fan of feisty femmes, he became offended far too easily.

"I wouldn't get too worked up, Breakdown, I'm her doctor, remember? She's a few more processor-fragging chip dates away from being completely brain-dead."

Breakdown looked at his friend confused, "Huh?"

Knock Out chuckled, while folding his arms, "Well, it's no secret Telecom is a fan of drug inducing chips. They're plugged into the helm and frag the processor. These chips fry the circuits and cause permanent damage. And they can really change a mech or femme. Telecom is addicted and is descending into madness at a fast rate. Soon, she won't be able to think for herself or even control her body movements. If she keeps it up, she'll be nothing more than an empty shell."

"Whoa. Any fixing that?"

Musing it over, the vain doctor shrugged, "Perhaps. A defragging of the system might work. Going in and repairing the torn circuits…perhaps. But, pfft who has the time? Besides, there's only so much you can reverse and drugs are what keeps her around."

"Eh, guess it's nature weeding out the weak, huh?"

"_Knock Out! Where is my high-grade!?"_

Knock Out winced at the yelling in his comlink, gritting his denta, "Better send a Vehicon instead. He's definitely in a mood."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Hello, everyone! I have a long day ahead of me, so I just wanted to get this chapter out there. Thank you my lovely reviewers! Spacelady – this is a completely different story line and universe from the trilogy. Has nothing to do with it. The only story that goes along with this is "Self Destruction: A Love Affair". But, besides that it's a different continuum. I wanted to make this one a little darker. There's a flashback in this chapter, it's in italics and hopefully will give you more insight ^^ Okay, love guys! Also, in my previous trilogy I wrote that only the All Spark could produce new life. That remains sound in that universe, but in this world it is possible for Cybertronians to reproduce.

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Two

The events of the day seemed to escape Arcee. Once they had returned to base upon encountering the Decepticon femme known as Telecom, everyone had fallen into their everyday routine. It was as if none of them had grasped what they had just dealt with and how grave things had turned.

Arcee hadn't left her room for the whole day. It made Jack worry, but he knew better to push her. He gave her the space she needed and just hitched a ride home with Bumblebee that day. Ratchet had brushed it off as the femme simply having another one of her episodes. After losing two partners she certainly experienced PTSD and it was a pain he feared she'd never get rid of.

Optimus took a look around the base and frowned. It was well into the night and the humans were gone. Most of his team had fallen into recharge and yet, Arcee had not left her room. Not for Energon or to see if anything was needed to be done. He knew that seeing the femme early in the day had shaken her and he only wished she would trust him enough to let him know why she was so upset.

* * *

"_I think you just like going to these events because you think the mechs are good looking." Arcee teased coyly._

_Telecom laughed, while pulling the blue femme closer and nuzzling her cheek, "Arcee, you know I only have optics for you," Looping her arm around the slightly shorter femme's shoulders, she gallantly proclaimed, "I merely enjoy watching them fight because of how victorious it feels. The control they have and how they stand upon honor. It is truly commendable. It gives me hope that one day we can live freely, away from the repression of the High Council," Clenching her fist, she wiggled her optic ridges, "I would make a good gladiator, would I not?"_

_Tilting her chin up, Arcee pondered, "Has a femme ever stood in the arena?"_

"_I would enjoy being the first."_

"_I doubt any of those gladiators have families."_

_A large grin placed itself on the taller femme's faceplates, as she swung her arms wide open and stopped in front of the two-wheeler, "Ah, only then will my life be complete," Bending her knees slightly, her onyx hands touched upon Arcee's abdomen, "I cannot wait until you are carrying."_

_Arcee lovingly smiled, "Wedding first."_

_Telecom nodded, "Yes, wedding first. We are only a few weeks away."_

_The taller femme had grabbed hold of her fiance's hand and resumed their journey to the stadium in Kaon, "Why must I carry? Why not you?"_

_Telecom knew Arcee didn't mind, she was just behaving ruefully. The tips of her lips curved upwards, as she explained, "Why, my dear, you would look so radiant and beautiful. I would never hold the grace you would. Me, a dockworker. You're a teacher for sparklings, it would only make sense," Placing a kiss on her forehead, the purple optic femme pondered, "Now, who shall be the donor? Your friend Tailgate seems nice and his color scheme matches ours."_

_Nodding in agreement, Arcee answered, "I don't think he would mind. He loves us together. But, you will carry the second child."_

"_Yes, yes," Telecom lovingly brushed her off, "I have heard of this doctor who has the ability to split CNA so two femmes can have a sparkling without the need for a donor mech."_

_A frown was placed upon Arcee's face, as she gently explained, "I've heard of Knock Out. I don't think I want our sparkling to be some scientific experimentation. He's not exactly right in the helm."_

_Telecom smiled down and nodded, while bringing her hand up to kiss it, "Of course."_

_The two femmes had arrived to the stadium at a reasonable time, able to sit themselves in good seats for spectating. The crowd was energetic and roared victoriously as their favorite gladiators slayed their opponents. Depending on who it was they cheered or booed, but it was all Energon sport. It did not matter who ended up living or dying, so long as they were seeing someone get torn apart. They became animals in that moment, as it was the only time their people felt in control under the rule of the caste system._

_That was when a mech stepped out into the arena and the whole stadium went wild. A tall male, lean with hues of purple and onyx and a visor for a face. Telecom's grip on Arcee's hand tightened, as she pointed, "There, there he is. That is Soundwave. Oh, how glorious he is. He fights with such grace and integrity. An honorable mech, one to truly admire. He is a role model to never lay down in defeat or give up your self-respect."_

_Arcee was impressed, but not as much as Telecom. She knew how important one's freedom was to her. It didn't seem like they had much of that. From the moment they were born, whether it be from the All Spark or two Cybertronians; the High Council selected their fate and the senate kept them in line. The dark femme felt like she had no control over her life and yet viewing the gladiators made her believe one day they might break free of their chains and live without restrictions._

_The fight was over. Soundwave certainly fought with a sense of grace. His lean body made quick work of the mech he defeated. He was not messy or unnecessarily brutal. He fought with respect for his body and for what surrounded him. His movements preserved his integrity and told the spectators that he had complete control of himself. It was tactical and not mindless like many gladiators, who only fought like savage animals._

_Arcee insisted Telecom go and say something to Soundwave, since she admired him so much. Suppressing her nerves, the femme bounded towards the tall mech in fluid strides, "Excuse me, Soundwave?"_

_The mech was walking out of the arena, never one to stick around for sport; when the two femmes approached him. Turning around, he stored both in his memory as he did with everyone he encountered. You just never knew when you'd run into someone and he always wanted to be prepared, just in case._

_With the support of her fiancé, Telecom proclaimed, "I have been watching your fights. You are an inspiration. Every mech should be as honorable as you, Soundwave."_

Every mech should be as honorable as you, Soundwave_. It would be a sentence he'd play back for Telecom long after her processor had become scrap and she had lost everything she once stood for. They had been so different then, as it was before his vow of silence and the erasing of his emotions. Though his voice was always quite mechanical, he replied back, "Honor is everything. Your name?"_

"_Telecom," She announced proudly, before bringing the other femme closer, "And this is my fiancé Arcee."_

"_Beautiful couple you make. Always cherish."_

_Telecom smiled, while holding Arcee close, "I will. I always will."_

* * *

But, she hadn't. Not in the least. It wasn't long before Telecom's addiction for processor frying chips had become too much and Arcee could not stand the idea of raising a family in that environment. The two-wheeler had called off the wedding and told Tailgate he was no longer needed as a donor. The other femme had begged and begged for second chances, but they were all lies. Soon, she would be nothing more than a mindless body.

Which, was how she became involved with Megatron. The gladiator saw her addiction as an advantage. For every deed done he would reward her with the drug and soon she became unrecognizable. Arcee didn't know what had happened to her former fiancé after the Great Exodus. Rumors ran rapid. Many claimed she was dead, others said she had become a psychopathic murderer, and others said she was locked in stasis for being too unstable.

"Arcee?"

A gentle voice pulled Arcee away from the memories that plagued her mind. How long had she been curled up in the main hanger? Sitting atop the medical berth with her knees pulled against her chest? It was dark in the silo; everyone must have been in recharge. When had she even gone out of her room to sulk?

Optimus Prime. A caring mech. A leader. Their leader. So selfless and kind. Just a few words of his baritone voice could sooth the most stressed of creatures. How long had he been there? Just watching her cry at the memory of the femme she was meant to spend eternity with? How embarrassing – she was his to go girl. She was a strong soldier; he already thought of her as fragile due to the deaths of Tailgate and Cliffjumper, she didn't need him thinking she was unstable.

Optimus could see the tenseness in Arcee's body. She was hunched over, wrapped into herself with little room to let anyone in. He recognized this stance of hers. So guarded; just like she had been when Cliffjumper died. He wanted her to know that it was okay to let go and allow others to help, but all she wanted to do was push him away. It was only during their time in the artic that he felt her accepting of the comfort she needed.

Because of their height differences, Optimus took to sitting on the floor beside the berth, so that he wasn't towering over her terribly. The closeness caused Arcee to whimper slightly, bringing her knees in even more. Though she was guarded, she felt herself relaxing slightly in the presence of their leader. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a Prime or because he was just a warm and welcoming mech that she knew her inner most demons were safe with him.

"This is because of the femme known as Telecom, isn't it?" Optimus gently asked.

Arcee's grip on her legs became tight, as she sighed in defeat. Burying her helm further into her knees, she admitted, "I knew Telecom…I knew her very well very the war broke out. We…we were meant to be married. We had a ceremony schedule and everything. We were going to have sparklings together."

"You would have made a wonderful mother, Arcee."

The blue femme's helm snapped over towards Optimus, frowning even further. Her body leaned towards the comfort he was giving, before she yanked herself away and angrily sobbed, "That all turned to scrap. All because she was a drug addict. Now, I can't even recognize the femme I once loved," Defeated, she cried, "She loved the drugs more than me."

Frowning, Optimus carefully offered his palm out to her – waiting for her to place her hand inside, "It is not because her love for you was lacking that she fell victim to drugs, but rather her lack of love for herself."

Arcee wanted to believe what Optimus was telling her, but she could not stop her mind from spinning, "Telecom respected honor. She thought every Cybertronian should have fought for their freedom and take back everything the High Council stole from us. She believed in our rights and that no one should decide our fate other than us. She loved going to the gladiator pits…she thought that was the only place we were truly on control. We went all the time; she wanted to become a gladiator," Shaking her helm, she sighed, "Megatron had promised her all of that freedom, but it was her addiction that caused her to become a Decepticon. Despite that, I never thought she'd end up like that."

Optimus frowned. So many of them had changed at the beginning of the war. Their people were tired of having their lives run by the High Council and the Senate. It was easy to fall victim to Megatron's words. Even he had been persuaded by the gladiator at first. He was only asking for what everyone wanted and he was the only one who seemed willing to do something about it. It was only after their meeting with the council that he had revealed his true colors. And by then, it was too late for many.

Lifting himself up, Optimus sat on the medical berth and gently scooped the femme up. Arcee was still closed within herself, but he held her in his lap and rocked her gently. He murmured soothing words in hopes to calm her down. He hated seeing any member of his team upset and it was his duty as a leader and a Prime to protect them. Not only that, but he loved each other them and would not stand by idly while any of them hurt.

Arcee whimpered in his touch, clenching her fists, "Everyone I love…dies. She's not the Telecom I knew. Not at all. Her, Tailgate, Cliffjumper…better get away, Optimus, you might be next."

The Prime let out a small chuckled, cradling her helm within his hand. He knew she was trying to put on a brave face, but instead she was dying inside. Rubbing her back, Optimus spoke, "If she is back, it is for a reason. Primus may have sent her here for you to help her regain who she used to be."

Arcee wanted to tell him that sometimes there was no going back. That once someone descended into evil that they was no changing back. She knew that Optimus strove to get his friend Megatronous back, but that wasn't possible. He had died the moment he became Megatron, just like the old Telecom was dead.

"You always look on the bright side, Optimus."

"If I didn't then who would I be?" He gently asked, while gently placing her on her peds and giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "You need recharge, Arcee. We cannot predict where life will take us, but we must keep faith that good will triumph in the end."

Arcee sighed, "I don't think I have felt that way in a long time."

"Negative thinking will only bring more despair," Standing up, Optimus offered, "You may always come to me if you need."

"Thanks, Optimus." She sighed, while turning to leave. The Prime stood there and frowned, hoping that the blue femme could one day learn to love again. To be hopeful again. He knew under the doubt and hard exterior that there was a soft femme inside who was capable of feeling happiness and trust.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: StormRaven333 – I actually got the idea because I have two female friends who are engaged and planning on having a baby together. They were talking about the idea of two eggs being spliced together, but Jesus it is so expensive. Even just artificial is like 10,000 dollars. They have a donor, but it's going to be so expensive and there's never a guarantee it will work the first time. Lina Marie – we shall see :-P

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Three

"That glitch. I can't believe Megatron brought her out of stasis. He must be losing his senses if he thought that was a good idea."

Airachnid complained to the own mech on the ship who would listen to her and wasn't entirely frightened. Poor Breakdown. He was so utterly infatuated with the spider-femme, not realizing she felt absolutely nothing for him and if given the chance she'd take joy in tearing him apart. The love struck ones were always the most fun, as they felt even more despair watching the femme they liked dismember them.

Sitting in the break room, Breakdown took a sip of high-grade, "Heh, yea she's definitely a little out of it. But, Knock Out says it's not gonna be long before she completely loses her mind."

Lightly scoffing, Airachnid commented, "Telecom has been losing her mind for centuries now. I don't know why Megatron keeps her around. He's afraid of her."

"He is?"

Megatron wasn't. The gladiator wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. But, Airachnid couldn't help herself from spreading some propaganda. If she were ever to take hold of the Decepticons than she needed to weaken their loyalty to the warlord. And the best way to do that was to instill doubt in the troops' minds.

Lifting her high-grade to her lips, the crafty femme lied, "Oh, yes. Megatron may be power hungry, but Telecom is just insane. Unpredictable. It's why he had her put in stasis and he wasn't even the one to do it. He had to have Tarn do it."

Breakdown blinked his one optic. Megatron, afraid? It hardly seemed plausible. Sure, Telecom was a little off her rocker, but the femme was Airachnid's height and both were pretty short compared to the gladiator. The large mech had a hard time believing that their liege could be afraid of anything.

"What's wrong, Breakdown? Don't believe me?" She lightly pouted, reaching her hand up to dance her fingers along the panels of his arm.

Feeling excitement course through his body, Breakdown stuttered, "W-what? No, I mean yes! Why wouldn't I believe you? You were a Con long before I was."

Slithering a forefinger along his arm, she mused, "Yes, a former Wrecker turned Con. And for many centuries only you and Knock Out occupied space? Knock Out was given free range to do whatever he wanted by Megatron, so long as he was on call. You and Knock Out ever?"

"Hey!" He yanked his arm back, "We ain't like that. We like femmes…well, he likes femmes of other species, but I like Cybertronian femmes. I like-"

"Give it up, Cyclopes, she's never gonna frag you."

The two occupants turned their helms to see Telecom waltzing in. A playful smirk was on her lips, which made her look positively demented. Breakdown gritted his denta, frustrated that the off balanced femme was interrupting his time with Airachnid. Knock Out swore he was fighting a loss cause, but he thought the spider-femme was just so guarded because no one had ever showed her sincere affection before.

Telecom slid behind Airachnid and leaned her elbow against the counter – a little too close for comfort – and revealed, "Airachnid is into some really kinky stuff. And almost every mech that goes to her berth doesn't end up making it out," Trailing a finger down the other's helm, the onyx femme warned, "I've heard she likes using these little leg things of hers and shoving 'em up poor mech's aft port. I'm not judging, but those things are sharp."

Breakdown was mortified by what he was hearing, as Airachnid turned around and used her spider legs to pin Telecom to the bar, "Maybe you would like me to stick these up your aft port?"

"Oo, who doesn't like a little pain while interfacing? Don't neglect the valve though."

Airachnid had just had about enough and was going to make quick work of the other femme, when a foot stomped down. The noise caused them all to notice Soundwave had entered the break room. Breakdown was the first to jump off his seat and click straight up, "Soundwave."

Telecom, however; was less formal, "Mm, Slender Man, I seem to have a bug on me, will you help get it off?"

Soundwave didn't acknowledge anything she said, rather walked between the two and played a recording from Megatron, "_Airachnid, we will be having a newcomer aboard the ship in a few days. Make sure Dreadwing's quarters are acceptable._"

Airachnid's mouth hung open, as she sneered, "Have I been reduced to house cleaning? I am second in command, I will do no such thing."

Snickering, Telecom cooed, "You should really get to it. I hear Dreadwing is a stickler for order. And put a smile on your miserable face."

"Why you-"

Neither femme got a chance to say anymore, as Soundwave pointed to Breakdown to take Airachnid away, as his own hand grabbed the back of Telecom's neck and slammed her face first into the counter. Of course the spider-femme wanted to stay and watch, but the former Wrecker pulled her aside so to not disturb.

Wriggling in delight, Telecom cooed, "Doesn't this bring back memories, Soundwave? You bending me over? Wanna frag right here and now?"

Soundwave shook his helm in disgust. One more tight squeeze and he quickly let her go, not wanting to be a pawn in her game for quick fixes. He would not be mocked by her again. He had been in charge of keeping her in place since day one, but there was only so much a mech could take. She was nothing like the femme who used to watch him fight in the pits of Kaon; she had dishonored herself and the family she had been planning.

Straightening out, Telecom lazily leaned back against the counter, "And Soundwave, tell Megatron I require payment."

* * *

_Better him than me. _That was what Starscream thought, as he watched the terrorist organization known as MECH tear out the scout Bumblebee's T-Cog and drive away with it. Crafty humans, he had almost fallen for it, but luckily the Autobot had gotten there before him. He couldn't even imagine living without the ability to transform; to deny a seeker the right to fly was worse than death itself.

Starscream shook his helm, before he stood and walked way. It was really no concern of his. The Autobots needed to be more careful, but really, he didn't care in the least. They had done nothing to help him and when he had tried to be nice, it was shoved back into his face. Slagging Arcee; slagging Airachnid. Was there not one decent femme out there?

"Oh, _Starscream._"

Speaking of slagging femmes, Starscream grimaced and turned around. Leaning against a tree, Telecom had her arms folded and a sly grin on her face. The seeker had never liked the two-wheeler, never understanding why Megatron had brought her in. Every year she seemed to get worse, he couldn't imagine how she was now.

Aiming his rockets towards the femme, Starscream sneered, "Back away, Telecom."

"Aw, Starscream, it is so lonely on the warship without you," As she stepped forward, she noticed the way the seeker jerked back with fear written all over his face, "Starscream, why do you flinch back from me? Are you still mad over the time I locked your wrists to your ankles and left you aft high in Megatron's quarters?"

A crimson red flushed over Starscream's cheeks, as he growled, "I will not be made a fool of! You are just as bad as Airachnid, thinking you're better than me simply because I am one of the smaller of the Decepticons!"

"Well, you are no longer a Con, tsk tsk, betraying lord Megatron that way." Telecom shook her helm, while walking closer.

"And when did you become a part of the Decepticon Justice Division?"

Telecom pouted, while slinking more towards Starscream. He was backed up against a tree, with the femme fearlessly closing in between his arms, "I have always taken pity on you, Starscream. Always the butt of everyone's jokes. Never taken seriously even though you work so hard. Not given any respect by those larger than you," She reached up a hand and touched it upon his quivering cheek, "How you even lasted this long is truly a testament of your strength."

Starscream's arms lowered, as he felt relief flood through him. He involuntarily nuzzled close to her hand, touched that she understood him. All the pain and misery seemed to weigh him down, as he whimpered, "I was an Air Commander for Cybertron's greatest Energon Seekers and yet, I'm not taken seriously. I receive no respect, what femmes we have had laugh at me-"

Starscream could have never predicted Telecom smacking the side of her hand into his neck, sending the mech flying. The seeker hardly had time to recover before the femme stomped her foot onto his chest, pinning him to the ground. Her forearm quickly transformed into a Taser, sparking electricity in front of his face.

"You know, dear Starscream, I was a bit shocked to come out of stasis and find that you jumped ship. I would have thought Megatron would have offlined you by now. Did you think our lord would have simply let you go rogue and not send soldiers out to punish you? It's only a shame Tarn has not been heard from in some centuries, you should consider yourself lucky that he's not the one to collect you debt."

Holding his hands up, the mech spluttered, "S-So, you've come to extinguish my spark? Come, Telecom, think about what you are doing! We've known each other a long time. I-I've always helped you out! I was the one who found you stronger chips when Megatron refused to give you them," Practically crying, he pleaded, "Don't do this, Telecom! We…we can work together. Megatron will surely throw you away as soon as he done!"

Chuckling darkly, Telecom leaned down to gently whisper in his audio, "Dear Starscream, you know…it would be so easy to bring you in. Like Optimus Prime, Megatron only reserves the right to kill you for himself."

"So, you'll let me go?" He asked hopefully.

A sinister grin formed on her features, mania glistening in her optics, "A more severe punishment would be to allow you to continue on with your miserable existence. Cybertronians are meant to live in groups and you will remain alone. With no ally. No friend. No one to hear you whine or to offer you comfort. The Autobots hate you and the Decepticons hate you. Your words fall upon deaf audios. And you will live knowing that if you were to die today, no one would weep for you."

Starscream's optics went wide and his body limp. Telecom always had a way of cutting deep with her words. He wanted to think that he didn't care what a junkie said, but upon going rogue it felt like she was right. How could Megatron throw him away? He was a good second in command, he had vowed to do right by the warlord – and what did he get in return?

Reality smacked him hard when the Taser came down upon his crotch plate and sent a voltage of electricity through him. There were nerves in the plating that covered one's genitals, but the shocking sensation shot straight through to his spike and had him withering in pain, "You wretch! You fragging glitch! I'll tear out your spark!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Her hand soon transformed from the Taser to a blaster, pressing against the flat plane of his wing and shooting a hole straight through, "Over your screams!"

The howling of pain vibrated through the forest, as Starscream twisted in excruciating pain. The hole wasn't big, but still painful. Cut nerves were throbbing and Energon was oozing out of the wound. Telecom looked all too satisfied with herself, as she stood up and blew a kiss, "Take care of yourself, Starscream," before transforming into a chopper bike and speeding away.

* * *

Ratchet had been dealing with the tragedy of Bumblebee's stolen T-Cog, when Starscream had called them requesting medical. After all they had been through, he really didn't feel like lending the seeker any help. But, Optimus had insisted they at least go and see what the former Con had to offer them.

Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus stepped out of the Ground Bridge at the coordinates given to them. What they saw wasn't pleasant. Slumped against a boulder, Starscream was shaking in a pool of his own Energon. A gaping hole in the middle of one of his wings looked like it was boarding on becoming infected and the medic could not miss the burn welt on his crotch plating.

"Starscream," Ratchet could not hide his shock, "What happened?"

Arms wrapped around himself, Starscream's lips quivered, "A-As you c-can see, I-I r-require some…as-assistance…."

Despite the seeker being a deceitful mech, Ratchet found it only right to immediately start helping him. He needed to sanitize the wound, so it wouldn't become infected. It would take a while, but so long as he could repair the circuits then Starscream's hole could close and his wing would return back to normal. As for the burn, all he could do was give him some coolant to ease the pain.

As the medic worked, Optimus and Arcee stepped closer to the silver mech, "Starscream, can you tell us what happened?"

"Don't worry, Optimus, I have not called you without information to be given. I keep up my end of our bargains," Starscream tiredly explained, "You Autobots better prepare yourselves. A dark time has come down upon us all."

"What are you talking about, Starscream?" Arcee demanded.

Wheezing slightly, Starscream winced from the pain, "Her name is Telecom."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: I swear, writing this chapter while trying to stop cats getting into the fish tank is exhausting. Bah! I wanted a bit of a sweet chapter, since this is a relatively dark fic and the next two chapters aren't so nice. Spacelady - I know, I love Starscream. I felt like he was this poor guy just looking for some recognition of all he did. I would squeeze him tight if I could. It's why I had him paired with Arcee in my previous trilogy, as he needed redemption. Lina Marie – your comment cracked me up! I definitely explore the craziness of Telecom more and like to explain who she used to be by way of flashbacks. It won't be a typical romance between her and Soundwave, as I don't think it would be between any two Cons. Well, you'll see!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Four

Luckily, Ratchet had been able to salvage Bumblebee's T-Cog and the scout was able to transform once again. Despite all they had done for Starscream, he still betrayed them and joined MECH and then almost destroyed Bumblebee's T-Cog. It shouldn't have been surprising, it would seem they'd always be doomed to take pity upon the seeker only to suffer at his hands in the end.

That was not what Arcee was concentrating on though. Starscream may be a double crossing treacherous fool, but what was done to him was gruesome. It was so horrendous that she couldn't watch the whole time Ratchet was working. And it struck deep within her that it had been Telecom who did it.

It was so unlike the femme she knew on Cybertron. The gentle femme who loved her unconditionally, who treated her like the most precious gift in the world. Where had she gone? Where was the Telecom who would stay up with her late at night talking about all their hopes and dreams? Where was the femme who would lay her helm down on Arcee's abdomen and rub it lovingly, knowing soon there'd be a baby in there?

Where was the Telecom, Arcee knew who would make love to her so sweet she thought she'd die and joined the All Spark? Arcee could remember all the times in their berth. A wonderful symphony of limbs, lips, hands, and love. It was something so much more than valves and the physical; it was a connection. A dance to bring them both together, to pull them towards each other that she felt they'd merge into one being. And they had scheduled to marry, to really become united. Where had she gone?

"Arcee, please tell me what's wrong."

How long had she zoned out that time? Arcee blinked her optic lids and realized she had just been standing still in front of everyone. The human children looked at her funny and Bulkhead and Bumblebee had stopped their game of Cybertronian basketball to see what was wrong. It had gotten eerily silent in the room and she wasn't exactly comfortable with having the attention on her.

Scratching the back of her helm, Arcee put on a brave face and smiled down at her human friend, "Nothing, Jack, just distracted I guess."

Peering over to make sure no one was listening, Jack spoke, "Arcee, whatever it is you can tell me. We're family."

Family. Arcee had been robbed of her chance at having one. Her carrier had died during childbirth and she wasn't sure who her sire was. Not many could relate to her, as many Cybertronians were birthed by the All Spark. In fact, only she and Ratchet were created by two of their kind amongst Team Prime. She had thought she would have a chance to have a family with Telecom, but she supposed life had proved her wrong.

The reminder that Jack was her family made her smile, as she kneeled down so they could talk on better terms, "I know. I'm just…missing someone who was very important to me. I guess it's been distracting me lately."

"It's that Telecom, isn't it?" The teenaged boy frowned, "I've been hearing you guys talk about her. What did she do to you?"

Jack, her little knight in shining armor. He may have been human, but he spoke with such chivalry that she was sure he would gladly go off to battle for her. It made Arcee smile; he thought Telecom was like Airachnid and had killed someone important to her. Thinking about it, hadn't she?

Not sure if Jack would understand or not, Arcee simply put, "She took away the love of my life."

Jack frowned, but didn't push any further. Arcee was the strongest person he knew and he would respect her by not prying. He knew she had been through a lot with the deaths of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. He knew she was afraid that she would lose him too; her life seemed to be surrounded by misery and he wanted to know when she would finally be able to put her mind at ease.

"Arcee."

Both looked up, to see Optimus walking towards them. Arcee stood up and greeted her leader, "Sorry, Optimus, I was…just thinking."

"Arcee, would you mind accompanying on a small mission?"

Jack wanted to spend more time with his partner, but when the Autobot Leader requested something from you, you usually agreed to it. Arcee smiled at the human, before turning towards Optimus. They both transformed into their vehicle mode and drove out of the base, with him in front.

Arcee didn't question where they were going. She only followed the semi-truck, until they came to a secluded mountaintop. What kind of mission were they doing there? The blue femme didn't ask, rather followed his lead once they were secured atop a flat surface and transformed into their bipedal modes.

At first, Optimus didn't say anything. He just stood still and watched the sun as it set upon Jasper. Earth really did have some beautiful scenery. Arcee enjoyed the light purple, pink hues that tinted the sun as it went down. No matter how bad things got, she always thought they were fortunate enough to have something pretty to look at.

"Arcee," His baritone voice finally broke the calm, though equally as soothing, "Do you know who I was, before the war?"

"Orion Pax?"

Smiling, Optimus nodded, "Yes. I was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. I mostly kept to myself. I had little friends. Ratchet was amongst them, as well an analyzer who would go on to become my best saboteur, Jazz. I wasn't very…social. I went to work and I went home."

"Sounds like you now. Sure you weren't born a Prime?" Arcee lightly joked in admiration.

The large mech let out a chuckle, while admitting, "Yes, you can say there wasn't much of a change. I kept my helm down and did my job. I then met Megatronous and he inspired me to speak up more. I became more confident and I found myself interacting with others more. Megatronous had a way with words; many liked him," Arcee really found that hard to believe, "Despite all that has happened, I am happy that I was able to know him because if I hadn't, I may have never known Elita One."

Optics widening, Arcee gaped, "Elita One? The political activist?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes. Elita One instantly took a liking to Megatronous's ideas, as she too did not agree with the way things were. But, she did not approve of the way he wanted to conduct things. She did not believe in violence as a means of gaining freedom. Once the war began, she became a renowned Autobot resistance leader. She was my second in command."

"I thought that was Ultra Magnus's position?"

"Two different divisions."

Arcee looked up at Optimus, observing the way he spoke. With every word, she took note of his facial features and his body language. She found herself catching on to why he was telling her this tale in the first place, "You were in love with her."

"I was. Elita One was everything to me. She was an ethereal femme, graceful, and poised. She was strong and resident, yet compassionate to those who needed her. During the war, she almost became like a mother to the troops. She commanded them when she needed to, yet comforted them when it was called for. She was selfless in every way, yet remained hopeful that one day we would see peace."

Frowning, Arcee gently asked, "What happened to her?"

It was then that a look of true sadness washed over his facial features, "Elita One and I fell in love quickly. We knew it the moment we saw each other. But, just as we were set to marry the war broke out and we did not want to bond in the midst of chaos. But, that never came. Elita One and a few other Autobot femme soldiers were captured. Megatron had them quickly executed, all except Elita."

Looking down at his comrade, Optimus frowned, "In a way, Megatron loved Elita as well. We were all friends at one time and he was gravely disappointed and offended when she did not side with him. She had done a grave injustice towards him, in his optics; but he could never bring it upon himself to kill her," Closing his optic lids, he admitted painfully, "He passed the deed onto a brutal mech known as Tarn. Megatron considered it his trial for leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. I was sent the video."

Arcee gasped. Her spark broke for her leader. She knew exactly how it felt to see a partner killed right before them. But, a fiancé? Someone as beautiful and loving as Elita One? She had never met the pink femme, but had heard much about her and the work she did. In fact, she had wanted to join the Autobot femme division under Elita's command, but after she graduated from the academy she had heard it had been disbanded. She never knew why.

"Optimus…I am so sorry."

Bowing his helm, the Prime sighed, "Though her life was met with a brutal end, I am glad she is one with the All Spark. I know Primus has rewarded her with a beautiful afterlife," Then turning to Arcee, he stated, "I tell you this story not to gain sympathy, but to let you know that I know how it feels to lose a loved one. It is a heavy weight to bear, but we must concentrate on the memories we have with them. Not dwell on what we have no control over."

Arcee let out a heavy sigh. Truthfully, he was right. She shouldn't carry the weight around the way she did. While the Telecom she knew and loved was no longer around, she had great memories. They had to count for something and even though it was over, for that time being the other femme had made her really happy.

* * *

"_You're so beautiful, you know that?" Telecom whispered, running the tip of her finger alongside the jawline of her fiancé._

_Arcee closed her optic lids and smiled bashfully. She was enclosed in the arms of the femme she would soon marry. It was late at night and both should have been in recharge, as they had work in the morning. But, they always seemed to have so much to say in the realm of post-coital bliss. Falling asleep seemed like it was cheating them of time they could spend sharing their very souls with each other._

_Their arms were looped around each other, as the blue femme asked, "All the femmes and mechs out there, why me?"_

"_Baby, I don't see anyone, but you."_

_Arcee lightly gasped, as Telecom reached forward and pushed her lips onto her lover's. Her arms nudged the other femme closer, pressing their bodies together. How many times had they made love and yet it never seemed enough? It was as if they were trying to make up for the fact that their sparks weren't yet merged. They were still two separate beings and they couldn't wait until they were finally one._

_As Telecom's fingers teasingly ran themselves up the lips of the other's opening, Arcee whined, "We have to be up early in the morning."_

"_Mm," Telecom hummed, moving her lips to Arcee's neck, "The good thing about not having a spike is we don't need to wait to become hard again. And it seems, you are always ready for me."_

_Snickering, Arcee looped her leg around her fiancé's hip and welcomed the digit inside, "If you're planning on keeping us up, you better be prepared."_

_As the blue femme pinned her down and grinded the finger inside her, Telecom laughed, "Give me all you got."_

* * *

"Arcee?"

Arcee snapped out of the memories flooding her processor, looking up at the Prime apologetically and albeit embarrassed, "Sorry, Optimus. I guess I was just thinking again. Do you…do you ever have those dreams…where you think of them and you're not doing anything? You're just…lying there? Looking at each other?"

"All the time."

"I guess I just had one of those moments," Sighing, Arcee felt free to continue speaking, "She knew Tailgate. He was a good friend of ours and was over a lot. I guess seeing her is also a reminder that he's gone. They were my only connection to Cybertron. Cliffjumper and I weren't on Cybertron together that long; I mostly tie him to Earth. Telecom might have not liked him that much; probably a little too smug for her tastes. But, she would have liked him for me," Looking up at him, she smiled, "She would have liked you. She always respected honor."

Placing a hand on Arcee's shoulder, he gave it a small squeeze, "Arcee, I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I will always make time for you. And know that the rest of your team supports you as well."

She nodded, "I do. I guess…no, you're right. They would understand. Optimus, thank you for sharing that information with me about Elita One. She sounds amazing."

Optimus smiled, while nodding. His helm looked off to the side, while gesturing, "I believe we should get back, I'm sure you will want to take Jack home."

"Yea," She agreed, while taking a few steps forward. Just before either of them transformed, she decided to ask, "Optimus…did you ever…move on from Elita? You know…have a relationship with anyone else?"

With his helm bowed down, Optimus frowned deeply to himself. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder and spoke, "Our loved ones would have wanted us to move on and live our lives. They would be happy, knowing we had someone to find comfort in. Unfortunately, it is not that easy. It has been many centuries since I have entertained the idea of another; you all have become the reason why I live. Team Prime has taken place in my spark and it is only because each and everyone of you that I do what I do."

Arcee touched a hand upon her spark, smiling at the kind words. It was then that she sincerely replied, "Optimus, believe me when I say. You and the others are the reason I keep going."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: I've had pieces of this chapter written out already, I had just needed to add the ending. Question, is anyone watching the Olympics? Love 'em! Putin may be a homophobic asshole, but who cares about him – it's about the competitors. Just to let you know, how Megatron feels does not reflect on myself. I am writing how I see him. I myself am an equalist. Firewolves – thank you for the alert! You are correct on the pairings, I just like to build relationships. I don't like jumping into sex scenes, I like the romance to be a compliment to the story, which is pretty angtsy in this case. I had a friend who said an intimate scene always nees to make sense in context, not just be thrown in and I've always kept to that. But, I promise not to disappoint! Lina Marie – you're so cute! Lol StormRaven – thank you so much. I love Optimus, if only a man like that really existed lol

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Five

Megatron stood still, as Airachnid rambled on about something he didn't care about. Her words were falling upon deaf audios, as he barely made out what she was saying. There were much more important things on his mind; like what Soundwave had showed him. Every time the spider-femme spoke, all he could think of was the recording. Was it too much to ask to have a second in command who wasn't always trying to usurp him?

Once she left the room, Megatron asked of his most loyal, "Soundwave, remind me of her trustworthiness again."

And there it was. The recording. Megatron's fists clenched behind his back, as his optic lids squeezed closed. Rage was filling his body and it took all the strength he had to not find the treacherous scavenger and rip her helm from her shoulders. That wretch, after all he had provided her. Even after she had gone rogue, he accepted her back into his ranks. He shared high-grade with her and trusted her enough as his second in command. This kind of insolence would no longer be tolerated.

Hopefully, Dreadwing would make a better SIC. He and his brother Skyquake had been his most loyal, next to Soundwave. He had never had to question their intentions and no matter the task, they were willing to lay down their lives for him. Of course, he felt like no matter what his Decepticons would disappoint him in some way, but at least the large, blue seeker would not attempt to mutiny him.

Megatron had a right mind to ask Dreadwing to carry out the task of getting rid of Airachnid, but he had a junkie on board who he entrusted that duty to a long time ago. Unbeknownst to him, the two had history. He was never sure of what it was, but it had something to do with who Telecom used to be. Somehow, despite her processor being almost completely fried, she still held a grudge over something that had happened long ago on Cybertron. He really didn't care, so long as that debt allowed her to destroy the other femme.

"Get me Telecom."

* * *

"Honestly, what kind of job is this for a high ranking officer? Energon deposits? It's practically servant class work."

Airachnid complained, as she and Telecom walked along a dark forest. Megatron had performed admirably – calling the two femmes in and instructing them to go pursue an Energon deposit. The second in command had tried to hide her shock over something so trivial, but it wasn't missed by the warlord. His gaze over to the onyx femme was all she needed to know that it was time to put an end to the scavenger.

"Well, Megatron did have you prepare Dreadwing's quarters, maybe you're being demoted."

Snorting, she snidely countered, "And who would be taking my place? _You_?"

A smirk quipped on Telecom's lips, "No, I don't think I would enjoy the…_duties _a second in command is supposed to perform."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She leered.

Telecom gave an unnervingly innocent shrug, while walking ahead. Oh, little spider, she was making it all too easy. It would have been nice to play with Airachnid a little longer, as she was sure she could have come up with more things to use against her, but Megatron had grown impatient. Silly double crossers, did they ever learn there was no going against their lord?

Airachnid let out an amused chuckle, catching up to the other femme, "Telecom, I feel what this is, but I'm sorry, dear, I just don't go that way."

"Oh, Airachnid, I know."

Stopping, she clenched her fists and growled, "What are you getting at?"

Turning her helm, Telecom coyly pointed out, "Don't forget, Airachnid, we joined the Decepticons around the same time. I remember all the things Megatron used to make you do to prove your worth. We all know his distaste for the female gender. Tell me, do your knees still hurt?"

That was it. Rage filled Airachnid, as she shot forward. Her spider legs pinned the femme against a boulder, baring her sharp fangs in anger, "You think you are better than me, because you weren't forced to become a pleasure bot for the Con cause? Why do you think I left?"

"Do you think I care?" Telecom faked a yawn, "I didn't have to prove my worth. Lord Megatron already knew how valuable I was."

"Because he knew that with the right amount of drugs you'd easily become his puppet."

"Do you still see them, Airachnid? At night? When you close your optics? Do you see the line of spikes before you?" Cackling, Telecom threw her helm back in manic laughter, "The problem is with you and Starscream is that you're soft. So easily prodded and picked at. All you need is a few choice words to turn you into sniffling, insecure glitches! _Nothing _you say can have that effect on me."

Airachnid growled, ready to strike, "That's because you are already dead inside."

Telecom shrugged, "Still nothing."

Infuriated, Airachnid was ready to strike. She had the femme pinned and it looked like she was not attempting to escape. Just before she was ready to attack, a voice cut through, "Airachnid!"

Turning her helm, the spider-femme chuckled, "Arcee, how lovely it is to see you. If you would just stay there, I will be with you in a mome-"

In retrospect, turning her optics away from Telecom was a bad idea. With Airachnid distracted, the other Decepticon yanked an arm free and reached up to tug her down. With a hand gripped tightly on one of her horns, Telecom reached forward and latched her denta onto the other femme's cheek. She tried to get away, but every time she pulled the pain just intensified.

Arcee watched in horror, as soon Telecom was biting through and taking a chunk of Airachnid's cheek out. Energon was spilling from the wound, as she spat out the piece and blasted the spider away. She was writhing in pain, her hands shaking as she tried to stop the blood flow, "Aw, what's wrong? You can dish out pain, but you can't take it?" Telecom cackled, readying her cannon.

Sneering in pain, Airachnid spat, "I will tear out your spark."

That was before a blast from Arcee sent her flying. This was their chance, their opportunity to kill Airachnid once and for all. But, as usual the spider femme was able to get away from the two and burrow herself underground. Typical. Though, Telecom was proud that at least the bite would leave a nasty scar. The slag always thought she was just so beautiful.

Arcee growled, as she stared down the large hole. That crafty wretch. One day, she swore she would exact her revenge. Though, she had little time to think about that, as a cannon was in her face. Looking, she saw Telecom also standing near the hole, with her arm raised and blaster aimed straight at the femme she was planning on marrying.

Holding her hands up, the blue femme begged, "Please, Telecom, don't," She began to back up as the other followed her, "Remember who you were. Who we were. Who we were planning to be. Y-You wanted to extinguish Airachnid. I could see it in your optics, it was more than just orders. Is it because of Tailgate? Is that why you wanted to kill her so badly?"

"Megatron said _jump, _I asked _how high_?"

The pleas fell on deaf audios and soon Arcee was backed against a boulder, with Telecom stalking towards her. Primus, was this how it was going to end? By the hand of the femme she loved? Their optics locked and she wordlessly begged for the other to remember who she was, but all she saw in those orbs was mayhem.

Just as Telecom was about to fire, a great pain suddenly filled her processor. It was so intense, it caused her to drop to her knees and grip her helm. It felt like a fuse had popped and information was being scrambled. It was a screeching pain, one that paralyzed her – practically screaming in agony. And when Arcee looked closer, it almost looked like binary code was racing across her optics. She was crashing and fast.

"Telecom?" She softly spoke, kneeling down as well.

Telecom angrily shoved her away, beginning to smack the side of her helm. It was as if she were hitting a TV to try and get the signal back. A few more good smacks and she gasped in relief, blinking her optics and shaking her helm to set everything straight. Letting air out of her vents, the black and purple femme stared at Arcee, as she commed, "Soundwave, I request a bridge."

Her usual demented smile looked a little worse for wear, as she bowed before walking into the Ground Bridge provided for her, "Until next time, Autobot."

* * *

"Telecom, report." Megatron instantly demanded.

Tapping her helm a few more times, Telecom blinked before standing in front of her lord and master, "Let's just say, spider-femme isn't going to be getting as many dates anymore."

The light sarcasm in the femme's voice angered Megatron, as he leered forward, "You insolent fool! I entrusted you with this task! You begged me to give this job to you; I woke you up from stasis for this! And what do you do? You fail me by letting her live, with all the information she knows? Are you that brain dead?" Snarling, he added, "I should have known a femme would fail me. I should have sent Dreadwing and Breakdown to do the job."

They all were in the main brig. Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Knock Out. The blue seeker stood proud as ever, while the one optic mech was taken back. Honestly, the warlord hadn't really liked him all that much since the run in with MECH. He was quite surprised that he'd trust something as important as extinguishing Airachnid to the former Wrecker.

Unfazed, Telecom threw her gaze back at the mechs and shrugged, "Really? I mean, they're big, but Cyclopes has a temper so I bet he'd end up screwing it up somehow and Dreadwing would probably be blindsided by her webbing. Honestly, Lord Megatron, being a mech does not equal better."

Knock Out hand to place a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down from the insult, as Megatron roared, "It most certainly does!"

Telecom had little time to register what was happening, when Megatron's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her throat. Due to the sheer size of his fingers, only two were needed to grab on. Cybertronians didn't need to breathe, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt if you squeezed hard enough. You could most certainly caught off Energon circulation and kill a mech or femme that way.

The tyrant lifted the femme high off the ground, dangling her in his hand, "Do you think you are amusing, Telecom? Do you think that just because I provide you with your fix that I like you? That I won't punish you just like I would any other for disobeying me?"

"Not at all, my Lord," She answered calmly, running her finger along his knuckle, "I am over compensating for failing you."

It had been the most coherent thing she had said in a long time and Megatron eyed her, trying to decide if she was sincere or not. Despite being crazy, Telecom was fiercely loyal. She had never showed signs of wanting to disobey him or question him. Every task he gave her, she completed. Perhaps, he was simply being harder on her because of how sick she was and the fact that she was a femme.

Megatron did dislike femmes. They were weak. It was laughable that any female could think she could even be an equal to a mech. No matter what, they would be the weaker sex. In his perfect world, they would only be used for one thing and even then, he preferred mechs. Truthfully, he only kept the few around that he had had over the years for entertainment, to see them fail at trying to do a man's job.

Calming down, he slowly placed the femme down. Their optics never left each other. He knew so little of who she used to be, only that she and Soundwave knew each other. He had explained to him that she used to watch him in the gladiator ring and wished one day to become one. Megatron had respected that of her and had thought having another gladiator in his ranks would be beneficial, but even his third in command was sickened by what she had become.

After releasing her, Megatron stood up straight and spoke to the whole room, "I would like to start a new era of Decepticons. An era without treachery or deceit. So, if any of you feel inclined to want my position or to leave, speak up now."

The room stayed silent, Knock Out and Breakdown looking at each other. _Well, this is awkward. _The vain doctor thought. How had he and his friend gotten themselves into this mess? They had been perfectly fine in space; continuing their research, picking on the locals of whatever planet they were on, causing mischief, and he was having a grand time with all the pretty femmes. When did everything get so serious?

Seeing that no one was going to say anything, Megatron announced, "Then let us take this time to welcome and congratulate Dreadwing as the new second in command."

The room erupted in light applause, as the seeker snapped up and gallantly announced, "I will not disappoint you, Lord Megatron."

"I know you won't." He simply put, as he began to leave the room.

Soundwave simply shook his helm, as he went back to work. The meeting was over and the others were free to leave. Knock Out and Breakdown didn't need to be told twice. That only left Dreadwing and Telecom. She smirked, as the silent mech shot her a glare. He knew she was going to say something inappropriate, as she just couldn't help herself.

Walking pass Dreadwing, she lightly patted his arm, "Congratulations. You know what they say. Third time's the charm."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hm, this chapter took a little longer than usual, but I got it down. Some not so pleasant content ahead. I like Dreadwing, but he's not exactly a great mech in this chapter. It's an idea that came to me and I had to roll with it. Spacelady – I know, I begin to like Breakdown more and more so I wanted to change it up and keep him around even if it is as a supporting character. "Who Knows" – I'm so glad you like Optimus in this story! And you know, in the show Starscream mentions Soundwave's "vow of silence" and there's a website that says Soundwave erased his emotions to become a better Decepticon. I always liked that idea as to why he's so stoic and so computer-like, so I do like adding that in whenever I write him. StormRaven – Our poor Telecom, unfortunately drugs makes you do some bad things. And actually no :-P

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom. Rape is not acceptable in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter Six

"So, what you think about all this? Things are getting kind of awkward lately."

Breakdown was in the midst of polishing some tools, when he voiced his thoughts. Knock Out had been in the middle of tightening the screws in his saw, when he sighed, "I'll say," Snorting, he added, "It's all very serious. Do you know how long it's been since I've gone racing?"

Grunting, the big mech responded, "Yea, well I don't like being cooped up either. It all used to be about getting Energon, but I got a bad feeling things are gonna get even more serious soon."

"Tell me about it," Knock Out sighed, plopping down in a nearby chair, "It's been forever since I've had a good interface."

The larger mech snorted, his lips cracking into a crooked grin, "Knowing you, you've probably already staked your claim on some indigenous life form."

Throwing his hands up, the red automobile jumped up in his chair in excitement, "Oh, dear Breakdown, there's this wonderful program called mass displacement. Comes in handy when you're getting to know the natives." He punctuated with a wink.

"Yea…I'm okay."

* * *

Soundwave silently did his work. It had been a few days since Dreadwing was made the new second in command. He had confidence that the blue seeker had what it took to made a good SIC. His loyalty was something to be admired and there was not much else he lived for other than being a Decepticon. The only downfall would be his strong bond to his deceased brother; if he ever found out what had become of Skyquake he might denounce the faction.

After so many years of inactivity, it seemed like drama had been stirring as of late. Megatron had always known about Starscream's selfish motives, but the seeker had been his second in command since the Great Exodus. There had been a millennia of the standard routine and in the past few months, everything seemed to be thrown to the wind. Did anyone care about structure anymore?

They had lost so many good Decepticons. So many now had no sense of integrity. They didn't care about Megatron's vision, rather were using the faction to fulfill their own selfish and sick desires. Airachnid had never cared about being a Con, rather just needed the resources provided to her for her _hobby. _Starscream had started out as a good follower, but had gotten too ahead of himself in the recent years. Honestly, it probably was due to many years of abuse, but if he hadn't failed their lord so many times he wouldn't have ever been in that position.

Soundwave had been Megatron's first follower. They were gladiators, fighting in the Pits of Kaon together. They knew each others' philosophies and what they stood for. They had the utmost respect for one another and treated each other as equals. Honor was important for the two and as of late, it had felt like they were the only ones who believed in it anymore.

It had been hard to watch the decline of Telecom. At some point in his Decepticon career, he had deleted the emotion part of his programming to be a better soldier. That did not mean he didn't feel anything while watching the femme who once stood for honor fall into a hole so deep, the only way out was death.

Telecom had taken Arcee to the Pits many times. Soundwave enjoyed seeing them together. The black femme glowed with love for her fiancé and presented her to others with the utmost pride. When he saw the two together, he believed that she was sincere in her proclamation to always cherish the other.

All of that had gone out the window. Soon, she was a junkie working for Megatron and had become absolutely demented. Soundwave had become her guardian in some respect; in charge of keeping her in check and administering her drug. Many times, in the beginning; he had brought up her former life, but it was no use. She was far from gone.

Soundwave wouldn't call them friends. He wasn't sure what to call them, but they were all each other had on the ship. No one else would listen to Telecom and even his patience wore thin. She was the only one, besides Megatron; who knew who he used to be and for that, he always kept watch of her. Always trying to keep her out of trouble, though impossible that may be. And even a few weeks prior he had found himself taking his frustration out on her in the form of interfacing and found it gave him nothing, but headache. It hadn't put her in her place at all and she ended up using the moment against him in the form of teasing and calling him a _good friend. _How dare she mock him.

He wanted to let her know that he wouldn't always be there for her. That if she kept up her antics that she would have no one to fall back on. He had been the one who convinced Megatron to bring her out of stasis; convincing him that her kind of finesse was exactly what they needed in the wake of Starscream's departure and Airachnid's questionable motives.

_Thanks for the quickie. You've always been such a good friend._

* * *

Dreadwing had never been a social mech. He was a man of his work. His sights were always set on being a better soldier. Every day was spent on how to best serve his one, true master. When he was not in recharge, his mind was focused on the Decepticon cause. He kept his twin brother in his spark and lived every day for him.

No one was in the break room at that particular time. Good, they should all be working. Dreadwing strove to keep a tight shift. In his mind, if someone had time to relax then they had the time to be productive. As second in command he would not be as lax as the previous two, as their sparks hadn't fully been in it and he only lived to serve Lord Megatron.

A knocking sound alerted him that someone had joined him in the break room. Turning his helm, Dreadwing saw that it was Telecom who had entered. A deep frown formed on his lips. He had heard much of this femme and had seen all that he needed to know she was unstable. Sporadic behavior would do no good in a military unit; he needed to be sure to squash any insubordination from her as soon as he could.

"Soldier, report." Dreadwing quickly commanded.

Ignoring him, Telecom sauntered over and began to dispense some high-grade for herself. The troops were only allowed a certain amount during a certain time, but everyone knew if they wanted more just to go to Knock Out. She was purposely ignoring him, not at all caring for authority, unless Megatron was the one doing the ordering.

Optic ridges narrowing, Dreadwing stepped closer, "Do you not hear? These are work hours. If you have time to drink, you have time to work."

Telecom took a moment to take a sip of the high-grade, before simply putting, "I am working," Feeling no need to explain further, she leaned against the counter and pondered, "Dreadwing, second in command. You know, you have some big names to live up to. Megatron has had the worst luck. First Starscream, then Airachnid – I wonder what you'll do to betray our liege."

Dreadwing gritted his denta angrily and stomped his foot down, "I would never betray Lord Megatron. Your questioning of my authority could be considered treason."

"Oh, now no need to be all uptight. You see pushing others to the limit is what I do. I test them out – so many end up failing."

"My loyalty will never falter."

"I know. The twins – possibly Megatron's most loyal, next to Soundwave," Swishing the cube of high-grade, she mused, "Too bad Skyquake isn't here. I did like him. A bit oofish and simple minded at times. Was he mentally handicapped?"

Dreadwing had never felt rage like he had in that moment before. Fury overtook his body, as he reeled his arm back and landed punch so hard it sent Telecom crashing into the wall and cracking it. The femme laughed, while pulling herself out of the rubble. There were many scratches decorating her body and a few gashes; he could definitely hit.

Telecom had no time to retort, before the large mech gripped her arm so hard he made a dent. He whipped her around quickly and lifted her body high in the air, only to slam her down on the counter. The corner jabbed her hard in the back and she let out a harsh cough, though; ultimately, a laugh replaced the pain. He had fallen for her goading, just like everyone else had.

"You insolent femme," He growled, "You will know your place in this world."

"Mm, enlighten me."

She was goading him on and it infuriated him. He would punish her in a way a femme deserved. The female species needed to be conditioned. They had become liberal during the beginning years of the war. Both factions took anything they could and that included girls. As a result, it made them feel like they were equal to mechs and it had gone all to their helm. They needed to be reminded their place in the world.

Dreadwing's large hand reached out to grip her throat, pinning her to the counter. Telecom's leg shot out in an attempt to fight him off, but the mech was big and strong. Every attack she lashed out, he countered. When her hands were about to turn into blasters, he scooped the wrists up and crushed them together.

Bending her backwards over a stool, Dreadwing reached down to scrape his claws against her pelvic plating, "Dreadwing, you're not being a proper gentlemech right now." She grit her denta, attempting to kick him.

A backhand to the face snapped her helm to the side, as he stated, "Chivalry has no place for you."

Roughly and quite awkwardly bent backwards, Telecom growled as her pelvic plating was ripped open. Insecure mechs, they always became so offended by femmes and thought that by asserting their dominance they proved themselves as superior. If only they knew, it made them look even more pathetic.

When she and Soundwave had interfaced not too long ago, it was aggressive. It was understandable, considering she had been teasing him. The two had history and she had sexually teased him for centuries. There had always been a tension there and considering who they were, it was never going to be gentle. She needed a fix and he had provided it for her in that moment.

Dreadwing hardly knew her, but he already despised her. Telecom couldn't say she was entirely thrilled to be fragged by him. He was quite bulky and not what she often looked for in a mech. Soundwave had taken her bait and had been mad at the way she was behaving. This mech simply disliked her gender.

Regardless, Telecom laughed. She laughed and laughed. Because it was funny. It was truly hilarious that Dreadwing sought to punish her in such a way. Why did mechs always think they could use their spikes as weapons? As if, their rods were Primus himself. Honestly, what did it accomplish them? She would shake him off and walk away, he would be the one who fragged the _crazy one._

The constant laughing irked Dreadwing to no end. Every thrust of his powerful hips sent Telecon's helm back in hysterics. Every time the tip of his spike jabbed against her cervix, she screamed for more. He did not want her to feel any sense of enjoyment; this was her punishment for being such an insolent femme.

"You are _not _supposed to enjoy this!" He growled.

"Oh, but I am! More, more…more!" She was sent into hysterics, her purple optics looked at him maniacally, "You're just sticking your dick in me; what is that gaining you? You are looking like an insecure fool," Quirking a thin optic ridge up, she jabbed, "Though, I suppose with such a small spike you must feel a need to prove your manhood."

A roar emanated from his lips, as he thrust deeper and harder. His free hand was gripping into her hip so hard he caused dents, nearly puncturing the _skin. _He was bucking at such a rapid rate that he began to feel the burn of their organs rubbing together. She wasn't wet, but gave no indication that she was in pain. Whatever she did feel, she made sure to channel it against him.

"Dreadwing, what are you doing?"

The voice of Megatron was enough to force the seeker to pause, only because he always put his lord before anything, "I am teaching this disrespectful femme a lesson."

Looking positively bored, Megatron flicked his hand, "Let her go. Soundwave, take Telecom back to her room."

Dreadwing obeyed his master's orders, tucking his spike back and sliding his plating over it. The silent mech reached for the slumping femme with his tendrils, whose laugh was hoarser than she cared to admit. Soundwave took in her appearance and decided that a visit to Knock Out's lab was in order.

Once Soundwave took the limping femme out, Megatron nonchalantly sighed, "Dreadwing, do not let such a lower life form effect you so. She barely knows what she is talking about most of the time."

"I apologize, my lord. I let my anger get the best of me."

"I am not angry, I simply do not wish for you to waste energy on her." Megatron insisted, leading the two out.

Dreadwing nodded, "I understand. But, my lord, is it wise to have someone like her around?"

Sighing, the warlord nodded, "I admit, she is infuriating at times, but she is a loyal servant. I will use her until she has run out and believe me, the day she is no longer of use to me will be a joyous one indeed."

* * *

Knock Out and Breakdown stood in shock and silent, as Soundwave threw Telecom into their laboratory. He was infuriated. He knew she egged Dreadwing on. Could she not keep herself out of trouble? Why would she insist on pushing the seeker's buttons? Was she asking to be murdered?

Out of anger, Soundwave smacked Telecom hard in the face. He wanted to smack sense into her, to let her know that she could not go around saying whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. That not everything was a joke and she needed to start taking things seriously or else she would find herself in an even worse position.

Holding herself up against a medical berth, Telecom touched her cheek and cooed, "Soundwave, you're not being very nice. Slapping me? I was just raped. Is there an HR department I can speak to?"

Knock Out and Breakdown stood there, feeling quite awkward; as Soundwave reached over and gripped her shoulders. The two had only seen him act so unreserved once before and it was when Airachnid was attempting to lead the Decepticons. They knew he took his job seriously, so they wondered what could be the reason for his disheveled appearance this time?

Soundwave shook the femme and hard. He was angry. He wanted to desperately shake some sense into her. All he wanted was for her to snap out of her crazed delirium and return to the honorable Telecom he once knew. So long ago he thought she had values and was one of the few of their kind who actually stood for something. That Cybertronian had to be buried somewhere deep inside.

As Soundwave looked deep inside Telecom's optics, he realized she didn't even grasp the severity of the situation. The femme he knew so long ago was gone and his words would never get through to her. Feeling defeated and disgusted, he roughly pushed her back and left without any further action.

Telecom stood still for a second. Her optics flickered in and out and she grabbed her helm curiously. Something had sparked within her, when Soundwave had shook her, but she couldn't understand what it was. Hm, faulty system. A hit of the chip and she would feel back to normal. Or as normal as she would ever be.

Realizing that the doctor and his assistant were still staring at her, Telecom tilted her helm and cracked a lopsided grin, "Doctor, I believe I need a Band-Aid."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Whew! This was a long chapter to write. I really wanted to stay in tune with the characters and make sure I was doing them justice and make them realistic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I think it makes up for the harshness of the last chapter. I know it was a bit unexpected cause Dreadwing is so honorable, but I do feel under the right circumstances he could be pushed to that limit.

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Seven

Jack Darby's attempts to woo Sierra were adorable. They reminded Arcee of Tailgate trying to pursue a sniper they worked with while on the Delta Team. It was cute; the nervous twitches, the unsure smiles, and the constant attempt to gain their attention. It would only make sense that she would end up having a partner so similar to the one she lost on Cybertron. It brought a smile to her face that in a way he was still alive through the human.

The human boy's hands held onto her handlebars, as they drove along the lone highway – heading back to base. Jack was good partner. He was youthful, yet mature. Arcee thought he was a good compliment to herself. He knew how to have fun, but he knew when to be serious. In a way, he was like a young Optimus – leading the pack of humans that made up Team Prime.

As they drove into the base, Jack smiled as he took his helmet off and climbed off the motorcycle. Arcee quickly transformed into her bipedal mode, smiling down at the human boy. They both knew what he was going to ask, "Sorry, Jack, robots in disguise, remember?"

Before Jack was able to say anything, Miko hung her arms over the railing and groaned, "Ugh, are you still trying to get Arcee to give Sierra a ride? Dude, she's only using you, it's not gonna get you the girl."

"What?" Jack blinked, becoming embarrassed, "I was just trying to be nice."

Placing a hand on her partner's shoulder, Arcee cracked a smile, "It's alright, Jack, I know that's what you're doing."

"Yea? So, you'll consider it, right?"

Arcee smirked, before turning away, "Nope."

* * *

Optimus enjoyed the solidarity that came with having a room in the basement. Due to the fact that he was the largest of them all, it only made sense that he get the larger living space. Despite that, he didn't have many possessions. Time in his quarters were spent reflecting on how to better succeed in the war against the Decepticons. While he enjoyed the support his team gave him and the ideas they had, he was the leader and needed to make sure that he never let the others down.

Team Prime knew, however; that no matter what they should feel comfortable enough to go to him if ever needed. Optimus worked hard to build a repertoire with his soldiers and let them know that he was not unapproachable. As a Prime, he was a bit of a religious figure and he wished to provide love and support to each of his teammates. He never wanted to be viewed as superior to them, even if he had a responsibility to be their leader.

So, when there was a ping notifying him that someone was at his door, late at night; he did not mind. There were many times Bumblebee went to him, because he was feeling insecure and needed some reassurance. Optimus's kind words of confidence usually did the trick and the scout was on his way, feeling invincible. Ratchet went to him at times to voice his own concerns and he was usually a little harder to calm down, but usually he ended up succeeding.

Arcee really never approached him. She was a reserved femme, who kept her worries and concerns to herself. Often, she bottled them up and kept moving. It reminded him of himself. As he was the Prime, he really had no one to seek comfort in. Everyone looked towards him for guidance and he was sure so many of them thought that he didn't have such inner turmoil. Meditation often helped, as fear and anger could truly poison the soul.

Optimus was happy to let the blue femme into his quarters, an unsure smile on her face, "You had told me if I ever needed someone to talk to."

"Of course," He guided her in, "Would you like some Energon?"

No high-grade. Arcee smiled, it figured. She nodded, as he went to retrieve some of Cybertronian fuel for her. He led her over to his desk, as sitting on a berth together might have been perceived in an inappropriate way. Due to the size difference, he sat in his customized office chair and lowered it as far down as he could. She on the other hand, perched up on the desk so they were almost optic level.

Taking a moment to sip on the cube of Energon, Arcee rested her hands in her lap, "As you know, I had a run in with Airachnid last week."

"Yes, I read the report."

"What I didn't report was that Telecom was there," Sighing, she continued, "They were fighting. It didn't last long, before Airachnid buried herself underground and Telecom turned on me. She claimed they were Megatron's orders, but I couldn't help feel that maybe she was doing so because of Tailgate. Because she knew Airachnid killed him and maybe there was a small piece of the old her left. I don't know if I'm just being hopeful, but…then she started to crash. I saw it. She fell to her knees and I knew her systems were failing. I began to worry…I'm still afraid for her. I know that when it gets really bad, Megatron won't do anything to help her."

Optimus frowned. She was right. Megatron didn't care for anything, but himself. If one of his followers happened to die, he didn't give it a second thought. And from everything he had heard and experienced of Telecom, he doubted the warlord would put any effort into salvaging her. He would simply keep her around, until she was no more and then throw her away.

"Arcee, I have come to realize over the years that there is much that is beyond our control. There was a time where I believed I could reform Megatron and bring back Megatronous, but the past is the past. And sometimes, it remains there."

Sighing, she nodded while taking another sip of her Energon, "You're right."

"Tell me about how you first met her." Optimus gently insisted.

A smile was brought upon the two-wheeler's face, as she told, "Telecom was a dock worker and I was a teacher for sparklings. The High Council had already decided what many of their jobs were going to be, so we took those who were assigned to be dock workers on a field trip, to better understand their future occupation. She was the one giving the tour. She just kept smiling and looking at me. The sparklings loved her, because she put on a performance for them. She made them believe there was so much more to what she did. She made it…honorable," Laughing, Arcee recalled, "She told the mechlings that if they worked on the docks, pretty femmes like me always visited. She was such a free thinker and viewed the world so openly, with no limitations. I think that was why she wanted to be a gladiator, because she saw them as being truly free."

Arcee had started out happy, but Optimus could see the memories were having a negative effect on her. As tears trickled down her cheeks, the Prime took the cube from her hand and set it aside, before lifting her into his lap. He cradled her against his body, his hand flat on her back, as her helm was tucked under his chin and her face was buried in his chest plates.

Arcee had never been so vulnerable before. It had seemed in that moment she had allowed the weight of all her despair to fall down on her. The hurt of losing one loved one after another weighed heavy upon her and she had finally allowed herself to break down. Losing Tailgate and Cliffjumper was hard, but they were in war and sometimes that was what happened. Telecom had lost to her before the war even started and that was truly depressing, because she couldn't save her.

Optimus's large fingers made quick work of rubbing her back, untangling any knots he found. The soothing strokes eased her slightly, causing Arcee to practically be limp in his hold. Of course a Prime would bring that out of her, making her almost like a sparkling being held. What was it about him that reduced her to a comfort seeking femme?

Resting against his chest, she could feel the thumping of his spark. It reminded her that Optimus was much more than just a leader; he was a Cybertronian. He felt just like everyone else did. He had loved and he had lost said love. He was real and yet put his emotions aside to selflessly comfort his team, without ever asking for anyone to comfort him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Arcee touched her hand upon his chest and nuzzled her helm against him, "Thank you, Optimus."

"You are welcome, Arcee."

"Don't ever tell anyone I act this way."

A thunderous chuckle rumbled throughout his chest, vibrating her lithe body. Optimus continued his ministrations, amused. Of course, the tough Arcee wouldn't want anyone seeing her in this kind of position. He would of course respect her wishes, but he thought it _cute _that she was concerned with others seeing this side of her.

As the air in the room calmed down, Arcee let out another sigh of relief. In reality, she could have fallen into recharge in his lap, but she doubted he'd be comfortable with that. Not to mention, sleeping in a chair wasn't very ideal. Optimus was understanding in that sense, he would never become agitated or irritated if she happened to rest against him.

Feeling a pull within her spark, Arcee lifted her helm and positioned herself better so she could look up at him, "Thank you, Optimus." She whispered the sentiment, while placing her hand against his cheek and reaching up to place her lips on his. It was a gesture of gratitude, offering her undying thanks to a mech who cared so deeply for her happiness.

As both pulled away, they felt something keeping them in place. Their lips stayed barely an inch apart, Optimus's hand instinctively holding Arcee in place. Their optics concentrated on each other, as if deciding they should give into the burning feeling deep within their sparks. Was it even right? He was a Prime and she was a mere soldier.

Holding the back of her helm, Optimus slowly swooped down to capture her lips once more. Though gentle, it was more than just a peck. His lips wrapped around her own, pursing against them momentarily to allow the femme to decide how she felt about the situation. It allowed him to take a moment to muse how she tasted of sweet Energon and how soft she was.

Arcee's fingers deftly skimmed along the antenna of his audios, as her helm tilted and her mouth opened to welcome him. The feel of the surface their glossia first touch caused both to croon in delight. Optimus's advances were slow and considerate, taking the time to taste her and get used to the rhythm of their kissing.

As passion took hold of both, their open mouth kisses became deeper and harder. Heavy moaning came from both, though; Optimus's deeply rumbled within his chest. It drove Arcee to attack the inside of his mouth cavity, wanting to dive deeper into the spell he was working on her. All worry seemed to go away, as desire took over.

Adjusting herself, Arcee ended up pulling up so she could straddle her legs on either side of him. Though he was a tall mech, his hips weren't as wide as say Bulkhead's or Wheeljack's. For that she was thankful, as even with him she was glad she was as flexible as she was. And within the heat of the moment, she didn't care.

Pulling away from her seeking lips, Optimus cradled her cheek within the palm of his hand, "Arcee, are you sure?"

Hands on his chest, she reassured, "Yes, we both need this."

Optimus held the femme close to him. He would never take advance of anyone and he wanted to make sure that she was not just acting out of depression. The truth was, he was lonely as well. It had been centuries since he felt the comforting touch of a femme and he couldn't deny he cared deeply for Arcee. He always had made sure to take extra care of her, not because she was a femme, but because he saw how big her spark was and how badly she had been hurt inside. He had never acted on such curiosity, as he thought it was wrong for a leader to do so with those who trusted him.

But, she was trusting him in a completely different way. In that moment, she was trusting him with her very spark and soul, and in a way he was asking her to comfort him as well. He missed the physical contact that went along with deep, emotional feelings. While he knew he felt love for all his comrades, he didn't desire that kind of affection from them. Not like he did with her.

Standing up, he secured her in his hold before walking over to the berth and gently laying her down. His large figure loomed over her, frowning with concern, "I am much bigger than you, Arcee."

He was. If the two were standing, she would only reached up to his hips. He was worried about hurting her. Not in the perverted way, though; she sure the size of his interface was equally as impressive. But, he was concerned that any force he used would be too much for the femme and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Touching his chest with her hands, she reassured him, "I trust you."

Optimus nodded, honored that she trusted him so. He was approaching her as not a Prime, but as a mech. A man who had wants and desires, but had to remain composed due to his title. Arcee understood that and she was guiding him along with her, knowing that they needed to not feel so alone in this world anymore.

Careful not to crush her, Optimus eased his body down so their lips could meet once again. Capturing each other in a beautiful tango, he took the time to run his hand along her thigh. The action elicited a moan from Arcee, whose mouth opened more so their kiss could deepen. The growling of his engines weren't helping the situation, they could both tell how eager they were. It had been so long since both of them had felt an emotional connection with anyone. Interfacing was meaningless without feelings and he wouldn't have felt fulfilled if it had been just the act of sex.

Arcee let out a shaky moan, as Optimus left her lips to place hot kisses along the crook of her neck. Each tender peck sent jolts throughout her body, her figure reeling from the treatment. Her hands touched whatever she could of him, as he slid the plating covering her breasts aside for him to see.

The massaging of his antennas were relaxing, causing him to close his optic lids and dip down to place kisses along her voluptuous breasts. He heard her small gasps, so receptive to his touch. She looked so precious to him and he only wanted to make her feel good, knowing they both needed it.

Moving downwards, Optimus placed a hot kiss against the plating of her interface. Arcee instantly gasped, the covering involuntarily shifting aside. The Prime needed to balance himself, as the aroma was intoxicated. She was already slick and by the way her hips twisted up, he knew she was eager. But, intercourse was so much more than spikes and valves, it transcended that. He wanted to be in tune with her, know her, and he also wanted her to be ready for him, as she was smaller than Elita One had been.

"Optimus." She quietly begged with want.

"I know, Arcee," He admitted, feeling that pull within him, "But, I need to make sure I won't hurt you."

Arcee rested against the berth, closing her optic lids as she felt the base of Optimus's glossa run up the opening of her sex. What a wonderful sensation it was, to feel the wetness of his tongue tasting the lips of her valve. The act sent a moan rolling throughout her whole body, bursting from her mouth as he played with her. Each flick against the swollen clitoris forced her hips to jerk upwards to meet his ministrations.

The glossa took turns between flicking against the swollen bud and slipping inside her. She tasted wonderfully and was very lubricated. Her womanly aroma filled his olfactory sensors, as he pushed his face further against her sex – devouring her eagerly. How lucky Arcee was in that moment to be with a mech who enjoyed being oral stimulation. It didn't happen often, but there were some men who did not enjoy such acts.

The width of Optimus's fingers were quite wide and when one rubbed itself in between her wet lips, Arcee found her body shaking slightly. It was in that moment, he wondered if she had had a lover since Telecom. Femmes didn't have spikes and their fingers were thinner than mechs. It also didn't help that he was a larger mech than average, so he understood why she wouldn't be prepared for him working an appendix inside.

"I know, Arcee, I am trying to help."

Nodding, she whimpered, "I know, Optimus, it doesn't hurt, I'm just not used to it."

Pulling up, Optimus kissed her lips, "It's okay."

"You're a big bot," She crooked a smile, before the finger pushed inwards and she groaned, "But, that's never a bad thing."

Optimus couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. Arcee had been with other mechs before. One here and one there. It had been centuries since the Great Exodus. There were times when she thought _why not _and fooled around, but it meant nothing. It was just pushing in and pushing out. She had never been so in tuned with a lover other than Telecom.

Touching his forearm, Arcee insisted, "Optimus."

Optimus nodded, knowing they couldn't wait any longer. He felt it within both his spark and his loins. With his finger still gently stretching her, his other hand reached down to push aside his codpiece and reveal his pressurized length. Arcee had to hide her smirk; yep, definitely impressive. _Guess that's why he's a Prime._

Arcee reached out to grab a hold of his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. With a smile, he pulled his finger out and lifted his hips so her legs were hooked around his waist and his thighs were supporting her up. With their interfacing parts lined up, he finally began to push in and had both of them ready to collapse.

She was so tight and wet around him that the squeezing was almost painful. He could only imagine the pain she was in, her back arched, her legs stretched open, and her valve clenched tightly. It took all his strength not to collapse atop her and to keep his composure, knowing he needed time for them both to get used to it.

Feeling her hold on him loosen ever so slightly, Optimus took the liberty of pushing more of himself in. One hand held onto her hip, as the other reached up and started rubbing the small bud. He wanted her to feel pleasure so she could relax and welcome him inside, rather than being so stiff.

With her clitoris being stimulated, Arcee felt more at ease to take Optimus. His hips pushed forward and soon, he felt himself against the brink of her insides. The pressing against her cervix caused the femme to throw her helm back and offer him a moan, while shook him to the core with arousal. Though filled, she wasn't demonstrating pain anymore and only pleasure, with the desire for more.

Knowing that it was safe, Optimus set a rhythm of calculated rotations. His hips rolled flawlessly in a set pace, sliding in and out of the wet opening that welcomed him eagerly. The squeezing of her valve forced deep groans from him, as he carefully pulled himself out and glided back in. The motion bouncing Arcee slightly and pulling little moans from her vocalizer.

She would sigh in relief every time he pulled out and arch her back and gasp, when he pushed back in. Though still careful, his thrusts were beginning to have more force behind them and she could feel the way his spike pulse inside her. It was so euphoric, the feel of warmth wrapped around his most sensitive part. Building a fire deep within his abdomen and numbing all cognitive thought.

Arcee felt transcended, as she felt the ebbs of warmth flow through her. She was being brought slowly into the beginning stages of an overload, feeling that familiar tingle dance all along her body. She was in pure blissful heaven, enjoying every moment he was inside her. Even looking forward to when he would buck inside her. She practically shook under him, every pleasure nod being prodded at and simply feeling orgasmic.

"Arcee." He grunted, his optic lids closed.

Arcee then noticed that her hand had never left his and with a squeeze from her fingers, she felt him speed up. Every buck inwards sent her back, groaning and gasping with every push. Her hips rose to combat his own – needing to grind against him as he did with her. He was in her as much as he could be, some of his staff even not being able to fit; but she felt like she needed more. She desperately squeezed him, as if trying to merge the two together. Trying to fulfill the empty hole in their sparks.

Every circuit and muscle in Optimus's body tensed, as he rode his orgasm out. It was an intense sensation and he sped up to find relief, as soon he found himself overloading deep inside her. As he ejaculated, Arcee was shot into her own climax, her body flaying as she felt it shake throughout her. Every fiber of her being shook, her legs feeling useless at that point.

Trying to regain sight, Optimus sighed as he pulled his body up so he was sitting on the back of his peds. Arcee's arms were flat above her head, knowing she had no means of self-control of her motor functions. It was just fine to her, she had no problem resting in the post-coital bliss. In that moment, she didn't want to feel anything, but euphoria.

Feeling his systems cooling down, Optimus reached down to gently run his knuckles across her cheek, "Are you okay, Arcee?"

"More than okay." She lightly murmured, trying to calm her own engines.

Optimus dipped his chin inwards, to hide his smile; as he used his two large hands to pull her gently from his spike. Carefully, he adjusted himself so he was lying on his back against the berth and Arcee was resting on his chest. It was late and he didn't want her to leave just yet. Femmes released endorphins after interfacing, which caused them to want to cuddle after the sensual act. But, as a Prime he too felt the need to be close to a lover once they were done.

Arcee was on her way into recharge, as he ghosted his fingers along her spine, "Rest, Arcee."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: This was a little bit of a difficult chapter to write. Soundwave is so hard to capture, so please let me know if I did so correctly! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Eight

Arcee woke up on a strong surface. As her systems slowly turned on, she struggled to remember the events of the previous night. She felt like her body was glowing; feeling as light as a feather, as the saying went. She felt relieved. Every knot in her body was loosened and she didn't feel in the least bit depressed. She actually felt…happy?

Shifting her body, her optic lids opened and she then realized it was Optimus who she was sleeping atop of. A genuine smile then formed on her lips, as she eased her helm back down. He was the reason for her feeling on bliss. The reason why she felt so ease at that moment and she practically sang to herself remembering how beautiful she had felt the night before. It was more than just a good interface; she felt content in her spark.

Another thought entered her processor. She had made the first move and she didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to do anything just because she was hurt. And she didn't want to take advantage of his kind nature. She knew how hurt he was over the death of Elita One still to the current day and she didn't want him to think she had used that fact to her benefit, just to get a good frag.

A deep engine rumble alert Arcee that Optimus was waking up. She went to slide off him, so to let him stretch freely; but a hand on her back stopped her from doing so. Bright, vibrant blue optics met his own, as he offered her a smile, "Good morning."

Giving him a sultry smile, Arcee greeted, "Morning, Optimus. Can I?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded, as he let go of the hold he had on her. The two were free to sit up on their own, knowing they probably should talk about what had happened. Optimus was smiling down at her, feeling truly relaxed within. It had been the first morning since the Great Exodus that he had actually woken up with a smile on his face.

As Arcee pulled a knee up to her chest, she began to admit, "Optimus, I hope…you don't feel like I took advantage of you last night."

"Not at all, Arcee. It was mutual. As you said, we both needed last night."

The blue femme gave a nod, before asking, "So…where do we go from here?"

"Neither of us can deny what we felt," He stated, "I will respect your decision to not pursue anything. I know you are still hurting and I will not take offense or become bitter if you tell me you are not ready."

Arcee smiled and shook her head, "I felt it too. I know I'm still hurt over what happened and I know you are too, but that's what relationships are supposed to be – making each other better. I've known that I've always felt something for you. Some kind of connection, but I didn't know if it was because you're our Prime or something else. We can't ignore what we felt and we owe it to ourselves to at least try," Looking up at him, she added, "If it doesn't work out, I will always respect you."

Touching her hand with his own, he spoke in that voice that reminded her of velvet, "We can no longer live in fear. This is a hard time we live in, but Primus never gives us too much that we can't handle."

Leaning towards his touch, she sighed, "Thank you, Optimus."

"No, thank you, Arcee."

* * *

The rape incident between Dreadwing and Telecom seemed to have been swept under the rug. Megatron could have cared less; in his mind, she deserved it and it was Dreadwing's right as a male to do whatever he so pleased. So long as he was a loyal second in command, the warlord didn't care what he did to get the troops in order.

Soundwave had kept the image trapped within his processor. He hadn't seen the femme since then and had heard she had actually been keeping to herself. That certainly did not sound like Telecom and he was starting to become suspicious. Why was it he felt the need to check up on her, despite being so mad?

Having finished with his duties for the morning shift, Soundwave made his way to Telecom's room. He would get down to the bottom of this change of routine, if only for the sake of making sure the crew was running smoothly. Dreadwing may have been the second in command, but he was the eyes and ears of the Nemesis.

Pinging her room, Soundwave waited on the other side of the door for her to open it. A few seconds passed by and he rang the bell once more, hoping to alert her to his presence. Upon seeing there was no answer, he punched in the override code and let himself in. He realized why she hadn't been able to let him in.

Telecom was sitting on the edge of her berth, looking distressed. Her arms and legs were shaking and when he looked closer, he could see her optics flickering in and out. She was desperately trying to insert a chip into the base of her skull, but due to the muscle spasms she was experiencing she wasn't able to accomplish such a feat.

Once she saw the silent mech in the room, Telecom's lips twitched into a crooked smile, "Oh, good, S-Soundwave, be a dear and h-h-help me."

Her voice was shaking and had an ever so mechanical twang to it. Her systems were beginning to malfunction and a chip wasn't going to help her. He understood that she was most likely also going through withdrawal, but they had a much bigger problem at hand. If anything, administrating the drug might cause her to crash completely and permanently.

Soundwave initially clenched his fists, but decided on stepping forward and holding his hand out to her. How far she had truly fallen. On the days she didn't bring Arcee with her, they would in fact talk more in depth. It was wishful thinking for the time, but they would speak of a world without restrictions. Where they were free and no one owned them, not even themselves. At the time, he thought she stood for so much more.

It was in that moment that he decided he was no longer going to aid her descent into destruction. Telecom would continue to decay, until she became nothing more than a body. Someone needed to take an aggressive approach and it seemed that it would be him. It could have been so easy to just stand back and allow her to do so, but he decided he was so sick and disgusted with who she had become and he had to make an attempt.

Once the chip was placed in the palm of his hand, he wrapped his fingers around the item and squeezed. The chip was crushed almost too easily, breaking into tiny little pieces and crumbling onto the floor. They both watched as he dusted the last bits from his servos, a silent calm filling the room before the inevitable.

Optics wide, Telecom stuttered, "W-What did you j-just do?"

Soundwave stayed silent. He was looking at her. Challenging her to make a move. To fight him for the drug. To be pathetic and whimper at him like a sparkling who was just spanked. To show him how much she had truly pitiful she had become. He was going to stand his ground and no longer tolerate her behavior.

Fury overtook her being, as she bounced off the berth and snarled, "You crush my chip and you haven't the decency to even _say _something!?"

No, he didn't bother saying anything and in a way, she knew he wouldn't. No words would even make a difference, as she quickly swung at him. He easily evaded her attack, smacking her body away from him. Like a ferocious animal, she bounded back at him in feral intensity. Nails clawed at the panels of his arm, scratching down and leaving marks. It stung, but due to her condition, she was easily subdued.

Soundwave attempted to pin Telecom down to her berth, to put his weight on her; but her ped harshly kicked into his chest and in that moment, he was glad Laserbeak was resting in his own room. The tall mech stumbled backwards, allowing the femme to jump up and charge at him. Her right arm transformed into the Taser and she aimed the weapon at him, but was too slow as he stepped aside and hit her in the back of the helm.

Telecom fell to the ground and her arm quickly transformed back into a hand, as Soundwave reached down to grab one of the antennas atop her helm and throw her onto the berth. He was quick to grab a hold of her wrists and pin them against her chest. His face craned down, determined to try and get through to her.

"Please, please, Soundwave," She begged, shaking beneath him, "I need help, please!"

Soundwave paused. It was the most sincere he had heard her sound since before the Great Exodus. There was no crazed tint to her voice or merciless teasing; she was begging him for help. The look in her optics told him how much she was hurting and he wondered if he was actually getting through to the old Telecom.

Purple optics wide, she whimpered up to him with need. She seemed so small under him in that moment, begging for him to spare her from the pain. With her wrists bound, she tilted up her chin and mewled, trying to combat the symptoms of withdrawal. She seemed so sincere and so broken. Who was this femme?

"P-Please, Soundwave." Telecom whined so quietly that his audios strained to even hear her.

Perhaps, he took pity on her. She was almost crying before him, broken and not in control of herself. She was trembling and quickly coming undone. Soundwave hadn't ever seen her in this state before. The Telecom he had come to know would never be so vulnerable and he realized how sick she was.

Even if he still had the chip, he wouldn't give it to her. But, she needed some kind of relief in that moment. Soundwave knew he needed to help her. He had been the reason she had met Megatron in the first place and if he wanted to, he could blame himself for her decline in mental stability. Strangely, they were each other's only allies. How sick that actually sounded.

Keeping her wrists in place with his hands, he held her against the berth as his two tentacles came slithering out from him. They crawled up to her legs, causing Telecom to whimper at the contact. Everything seemed so uncertain then and her processor was clouded, not actually knowing what was going on.

The tentacles gently spread her legs, as the tendrils of one made quick work on removing her private plating. She needed a fix – a way to relieve the tension – and he knew an overload would be a natural high that he could offer her. Soundwave could not imagine living a life chained to addiction.

Telecom let out a gasp, as one of the tendrils snuck its way inside of her. The smallest bit of pressure against her wet walls caused her to twist her hips, desperately reaching towards his touch. The slightest bit of relief allowed her to sigh and relax her processor. Though, not much. He could still feel her twitching under him.

One tendril rubbed in and out of her, as another circled around the small bud atop her opening. One tendril took specific care in flicking her clitoris, while the other curled inside to prod at the spot most pleasurable for femmes. As he pulled in and out of her, he made sure to make a full rotation inside her valve, touching all her sensitive nodes.

The dual stimulation had Telecom arching her back and squeezing her optic lids shut. Her body was already desperate to feel the sweet release of an overload. By then, her hips were working with his ministrations, bucking up against the tendrils. Her hands were holding her helm, panting harshly while goading him on, "Soundwave!"

Telecom hadn't called out his name when they had actually interfaced. She was too psychotic, relishing in the fact that she could push him so much that he would break down all his reserve and take his anger out on her. It hadn't been a victorious moment, for while he had done it to punish her for disrespecting him, she had ended up being triumphant.

She was at his mercy now, but he would not take advantage of her. She was too low for him to even consider feeling smug. Telecom was a broken femme, who he doubted would live much longer; and she had asked him for help. It was his sense of honor that pushed him to push aside all the resentment he felt for her and give her relief.

Soundwave felt Telecom's body rock with orgasm, her fluid coating the tendrils that continued to work her. He stayed inside her, to ride out her orgasm. It was only when her hips stopped moving that he pulled himself out and retracted his tentacles back. And when he felt that she was satisfied, his hands finally released the hold he had had on her wrists. Her arms only slumped to her sides, as she lay there crying. Her processor was still cracking and she was falling fast.

As the lids of her purple optics fluttered shut, Soundwave's arms tucked under her onyx body and scooped her up. The relief he gave her was only temporary and he would need to bring her to Knock Out. The medic may have been annoying, but he was renowned for his dabbling in unorthodox experiments. The communications officer would not take no for an answer, as he knew the doctor had the capability to help.

* * *

Breakdown and Knock Out were shocked to say the least when Soundwave came into their lab, carrying an unconscious Telecom in his arms. Without saying anything, he plopped the femme down and made sure none of her limbs were in an uncomfortable position and that the tires on her back were spread properly. He was displaying the same treatment he demonstrated when caring for Laserbeak.

Blinking a few times, Knock Out scratched the back of his neck, "Um…Soundwave?"

A point of the finger was all that was offered. It was as if he was telling them to fix her. The two threw each other looks, before Breakdown walked over to the medical berth, "She's out that's for sure." He concluded, while poking her.

Incompetent idiots. Soundwave held back his frustration, as Knock Out did a quick scan of her systems. A non-committed look was all his face had to offer, as he explained, "She's crashed. Her processor has had too much and so her systems crashed and essentially shut her off."

Another point, "You know Megatron isn't going to approve funding for fixing her." The doctor pointed out.

His finger still remained outstretched, demanding that Knock Out become useful and do his job. The two friends looked at each other once more, as the red mech sighed, "Why is it so important to fix her? She isn't exactly nice to any of us."

Knock Out did have a point. She was rude, very disrespectful, had no regards for the rules, and took delight in picking on others. It would be easy to just let her remain a mindless body, but he just didn't have it in his spark. All he thought about was the old Telecom and he knew she wouldn't want to go out like this.

Pulling an old image out of his memory bank, Soundwave showed a memory of his back in his gladiator days. It was when Telecom had introduced him to both she and Arcee. They were together, the taller femme with her arm around the Autobot. They were both smiling and beaming with love.

"Oh, Telecom and Arcee, hm?" Knock Out stroked his chin in thought; the idea pretty erotic. Saving that kind of thinking for later, he offered, "I will try my best. It might take a while and all of my attention, but if the Big M calls, you know he comes first."

Of course he did. He wasn't asking to make Telecom a priority over Megatron, he was simply requesting a look over. Satisfied with what the doctor had offered him, Soundwave turned to leave the room. The most likely scenario was that she would remain a vegetable and they would most likely end up melting her body and maybe using her for parts, but he had paid his depth to the old Telecom by at least trying.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: For some reason I'm feeling quite exhausted. A lot happens in this chapter. I wanted to give you guys something of substance so please enjoy! Let me know what you think and if you ever have suggestions let me know!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Nine

"Any change?"

Knock Out was hovering over an unconscious Telecom, as he asked his assistant to check the femme's vitals. Breakdown glanced over towards the monitor, before shrugging, "Nah, exactly the same."

"Hm," The red mech mused, holding a data pad in his hand, "Figures. There is so much clutter and junk in there. Her hard disk space is beyond capacity and the majority of her circuits are damaged. We could perform a clean sweep, but I would have to go in there and reattach every frayed end."

"Well, couldn't you do that? I mean, Soundwave did seem pretty persistent."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Knock Out pondered, "Yes, he most certainly did. Who knew Arcee and Telecom were a couple. Now, that is a tantalizing thought." An intrigued and aroused look formed on his faceplates.

Breakdown shook his helm, while moving over to their tool station. Of course, he would be distracted by the thought of two femmes together, even if they were Cybertronian. They were certainly put in an awkward position. Forced to work on someone who they weren't too fond of, by a mech who never spoke. They weren't exactly adept at understanding Soundwave, only Starscream and Megatron could interrupt him.

Speaking of the devil. Megatron waltzed in unannounced, with Soundwave in tow. His blazing red optics were set upon the unconscious femme, pointing out uninterested, "Soundwave has informed me Telecom has fallen ill."

Turning to their liege, Knock Out offered a quick bow before explaining, "Her systems have crashed, my liege. I will most likely need a day or so to fix her."

"Don't bother," He instructed flatly, "Dispose of her. Telecom has outlived her usefulness. I have no need for scrap in my army," Turning to Soundwave, he commanded, "Make sure you log the time and date."

Soundwave nodded, as the warlord made his way out. Breakdown and Knock Out shrugged, before going to pull the wires they had attached out. Before they were able to do so, the communications officer stepped closer and put his hand up. They assumed that meant that he wanted them to stop.

Giving his boss a look, Breakdown pointed out, "Ugh…Megatron told us to get rid of her."

A shake of the helm. Knock Out placed his hands on his hips and asked, "Well, what do you purpose we do with her?"

* * *

"It's a message…from Knock Out." Ratchet read off the computer screen unbelievably.

"Why would Knock Out be contacting you guys?" Jack asked.

The medic offered no thoughts, instead reading the message aloud, "_We are in possession of something you want. No games. Meet us at attached coordinates."_

Narrowing her optic ridges, Arcee growled, "First Starscream uses us, now Knock Out? We can't fall for this. We don't know who _us _is. This is a trap."

Optimus looked down at the blue femme, trying to contemplate what to do. They had been fooled many times by Starscream; him offering information in exchange for medical help, only to be betrayed by him. The situation was made even more suspicious due to the fact that the vain doctor was still a part of the Decepticon faction. There was no telling if just he would be there, or if Megatron's army would be greeting them.

The message was beeping, signaling that Knock Out was waiting. A decision needed to be made. If it was a trap, there was no telling if they could hold their own. Their advantage as of late had been stealth; sneaking in and attacking unsuspecting Decepticons. If they were to challenge Megatron and his troops head on, they were simply outnumbered.

A faint exhale of his vents indicated that he was torn. Clenching his optic lids, he then opened them and decided, "I will meet with Knock Out."

"Optimus," Arcee spoke out, pausing before stating, "Not without backup."

The Prime nodded, while also looking over towards Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "I doubt he needs medical help, he is a doctor." Ratchet huffed, while punching in the coordinates provided for them.

The Autobots all looked at each other and readied their weapons, staring deep into the hole of the green Ground Bridge. Steading their stances, they then made their way out. They were sent to a secluded part of a forest, even more suspicious. And when they stepped out, no one was there to greet them.

"Wow, you know how to make a mech feel welcomed."

Turning, they noticed Knock Out leaning against a tree, with his arms folded. His signature smirk still carved deep on his lips. Cocking her weapons, Arcee demanded, "What do you want Knock Out?"

"It's not I want, but rather what _you _want, Arcee."

Everyone looked confused, as Knock Out snapped his fingers. From the bushes, Breakdown emerged. Bulkhead wanted to sneer, but then he noticed what was in the other mech's arms. It wasn't so much _what_, as it was _who. _Telecom's limp body hung over the one optic's large forearms, seeming lifeless in his hold.

Gasping, Arcee cried, "What did you do to her?"

Scoffing, the doctor defended, "Me? This was all her doing. You should feel lucky that Soundwave insisted on us giving her to you. Megatron was ready to throw her to the scrap yard."

Breakdown gaze locked onto Bulkhead's, pushing away every urge to attack as he eased the femme onto the ground. Arcee broke all defense, as she slowly approached her. Both factions stayed silent, as her hands hesitantly tucked under Telecom's helm. She was afraid to touch her, fearing her fragile state. Mortified at the dead look on her face. Had her spark gone to the Well? Her own heart was beating too fast for thoughts to be cognitive.

"She's not dead," Knock Out replied flatly, "But, she has crashed. Her systems need a complete defragging. I took the liberty of attaching some of her frayed circuits back together, but Megatron didn't want any more time wasted on her and told us to get rid of her. Soundwave insisted we give her to you."

Arcee was too occupied with Telecom to hear anything. The onyx femme looked distraught. Even with her systems crashed, she could tell the kind of turmoil her processor had been in. She wanted to break down and cry. This femme was a Cybertronian, not some piece of scrap. She had given everything to Megatron's cause and all she got in return was a one-way trip to the scrapyard.

Looking up at Optimus with pleading optics, she silently begged him for help. Nodding, the leader stated, "We will take her with us."

"Marvelous. Good luck." Knock Out threw his hand up, turning around and walking away without saying anything further.

Narrowing his optic, Breakdown sneered, "Bulkhead."

"Breakdown." The Wrecker countered back, before the Con walk away as well.

That left Optimus requesting a Ground Bridge and gently picking up the unconscious femme. Bumblebee had walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, though Arcee wasn't into it. Her sights were too set on Telecom and her rapidly beating spark. It was much easier when her former lover was with the Decepticons and out of sight, but with her in such bad condition in front of her, she couldn't help fearing the worst.

* * *

Ratchet looked grimly down at the femme on his medical berth. The team looked at him expectantly, but truthfully there was a lot that needed to be done if she was ever to function properly again. Her whole system needed to be defragged and he needed to go inside her helm and individually scrape any junk out, as well as reattach wiring. It would be a long process.

Sighing, he yielded, "I will try my best. But, I request complete and utter silence. As well as privacy. The children must leave."

Miko let out a groan, as Optimus instructed his team to take the humans home. His optics caught Arcee's and hoped that it was enough to communicate with her that all would be alright. Even Jack went up to his guardian, not fully understanding he situation; but knowing he needed to offer something, "Ratchet's the best."

Heaving a sigh, she nodded, "You're right. Thank you."

"No problem...partner."

* * *

Hours had gone by. Ratchet had spent all of it hunched over Telecom, having turned her onto her front and opened the back of her skull. There were wires attached to her, doing their best to defrag her systems, as he manually worked on her processor. Primus, he had never seen something so bad and damaged before. No wonder she had been acting erratically; he never understood drug use.

Actually, it was easy to understand why his kind turned to drugs. Years of Civil War, watching your home planet be destroyed by its own people, being forced into space, and still fighting, it was depressing. Many turned to some sort of mind-altering substance to help. But, it was a slippery road and he had seen many fall dead from substance abuse.

Truthfully, the only reason he was even making an effort was for Arcee. Other than that, he could care less about a Con. The two-wheeler was so dedicated to the Autobot cause and had lost so much because of it that he knew he had to try for her. If the operation was successful, he wasn't too thrilled about having the crazed femme around, but maybe it could at least offer their comrade some peace of mind.

* * *

Arcee was miserable in her berth that night. All she kept thinking about was Telecom. When she had come back from dropping off Jack, she had seen Ratchet looming over the femme with her helm split open. The scene was nauseating and she had to run out, before she was truly sick. She knew he was only operating on her, but she still couldn't handle it.

* * *

"_Arcee, you're so squeamish." Telecom chuckled._

_Arcee let out a sigh, as she was sat behind Telecom on their berth, "I just don't like the idea of it."_

_Turning her helm around, she placed a quick peck on her fiancé's lips and explained, "You're just inserting a chip into its designated slot. Why else would it be there if not for recreational usage?"_

"_For sparklings when they upgrade. There's a reason the slot covers itself when we become adults."_

_Telecom grinned, "I love how smart you are," Touching her bottom lip with her thumb, the purple optic femme stated, "But, the covering pushes in when you put the chip in. Come on, Arcee, you drink high-grade, don't you? I've seen you drunk."_

_Slightly blushing, Arcee defended, "It's not the same."_

_Simply chuckling again, Telecom shifted so she was facing the other femme. Running her hands up the other's thighs, she purred seductively, "You wanna try it? It feels amazing and I can't wait to frag you."_

_Biting her lower lip, Arcee stared at the chip held in Telecom's hand. Her optics were looking at her so convincingly. As if she were telling her the truth. She had never done drugs before. They had done everything together, so why not the chip? Because she worked with sparklings, she knew better. Because it would only lead to destruction._

_Arcee sighed, as she got off the berth, "I can't, Telecom. I can't."_

* * *

There was a knock at her door. Pushing the memory aside, Arcee stood to see whoever had come to visit her. Optimus. The tall mech stared down at her, seeing the hurt in her optics. Frowning, he touched her cheek, "Bad memories?"

Nodding, Arcee stood aside to let her leader in, "Thank you, Optimus, for bringing her back here."

"I would never deny a hurt being help," He admitted, while sitting down on her berth, "May we talk?"

The blue femme stepped closer, but remained standing so they could talk better. Their optics locked, as he began to speak, "I understand having Telecom so close and hurt is affecting you. I am confident Ratchet will be able to help her. In that event, if you so wish to work things out with her, I will not interfere."

Arcee was touched. She held the area of her chest where her spark resided, enjoying the small jolt that occurred. Looking up at him, she moved closer so she could hold a large hand in between her two, "Optimus, I wasn't lying when I said I had feelings for you. I will always love Telecom, but I…I just want to be there for her. As a friend. I'm not going to push you aside, just because she's back in my life."

"I just want you to know that you have that option."

Smiling, she nodded, "Thank you. I think…maybe we were meant to just be a chapter in each other's lives. As you said, she came back for a reason, but maybe that was just for me to help her. If…if she does come to, she will understand. If we were truly meant to be lovers, I don't believe Primus would have torn us apart like that. We were meant to be in each other's lives, as something close; but not as a couple. I think…I think I've realized that. I want the best for her and I know she would want the best for me. It's just not each other."

"Primus brings us all together, but in different ways. For different reasons."

"I know that now. I just want her to be okay."

Optimus ghosts his hands across her shoulders, reassuring her, "She will be. Everything happens for a reason."

Arcee sighed and nodded. She only hoped he was right. Her life had certainly been confusing. She had thought Telecom and her were meant to be together. She knew she still loved her, but sometimes soul mates didn't necessarily mean lovers. Sometimes, it meant friends. And when someone was that close to your spark, all you want to do is help them and see them happy. She hoped she could help the other femme get back on her peds and they could start a new chapter in their lives.

Rubbing her hands along Optimus's arm, she looked up at him and asked, "Will you stay the night?"

"I will stay as long as you need me."

Arcee smiled, as Optimus moved back in the berth. Hers wasn't as large as his, but he made sure to press his back against the wall and leave enough room for her lither body. As she scooted in next to him, his large arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer. The warmth eased her worries and she soon found herself falling into recharge, next to her Prime.

* * *

The Autobots gathered in the main hanger of the silo the next day. The humans were instructed to stay home, as Ratchet would be turning Telecom's systems on and he didn't want the children around, in case the operation was unsuccessful. He did all he could and only waking her would be the true testament if everything worked.

Telecom's helm was welded shut, perfect precision meant no scarring. Her body was flipped onto her back and the wires – all except one - had been removed. It had taken all night and he was feeling fatigued, but there was still work to be done. With everyone surrounding him, he explained, "I did all I could."

"I understand, old friend." Optimus assured him.

Sighing, Ratchet turned on the switch. They all waited for something. Arcee stood on edge, watching. With Optimus's support, she stepped closer. She wanted to be the first thing Telecom saw when she woke up, so hopefully things weren't so confusing for her. She just prayed that the operation worked and she would be back to normal.

Finally, a sparkbeat. Arcee tensed, as Telecom began to stir. Her optic lids slowly fluttered open and her bright, purple optics looked around. There was no immediate attack and she was thankful for that. She stepped even closer, so that when the other turned her helm, she was right in her line of sight. The onyx and purple femme blinked a few times, before a genuine smile formed, "Hello, beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hello, kiddies! So, I hope no one gets worried that all things are sunshine and rainbows now that the old Telecom is back. It will still take some time for things to return to normal, if they can ever be that way again. Because Cybertronian anatomy is different than our own in many ways, I can see deleting addictive programming as a way to combat that. But, all the memories of what Telecom has done is going to really weigh heavy on her. It's not like she can forget any of that. And of course we have the subject of Optimus and Arcee, how will Telecom react? Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Ten

That voice. That beautiful, kind voice. So full of sincerity and sureness; it was the voice that had filled Arcee's audios in her dreams. The words held no sign of illness, no mania, and no venom. Rather every word was like a breath of fresh air. She spoke as if she were grateful for everything that came out of her mouth. Like she owned them and showed them respect. Telecom always had a way of speaking that made it seem like something was so much grander than it was and in that moment, whomever she was speaking to; believed it as well.

Arcee instantly knew that the femme she had known so long ago was the one before her, not bothering to wait to approach her. Telecom smiled lightly, looking at her as if her breath had been taken away by the sight, "Arcee," going to move, she soon found herself lurched over and grabbing her forehead, "Primus, what's going on?"

Seeing her hunched over in pain, Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Will there be any side effects? Such as amnesia?"

"No, she will remember everything. Her processor is just sore; it will take her a moment to register all that has happened."

The two femmes were staring into each other's optics, as Telecom reached out to touch the other's cheek, "Arcee."

As if forgetting everyone was around, Arcee flung her arms around Telecom – embracing her as relief flooded her systems. Telecom gave a lighthearted laugh, while bringing her closer into the embrace. Happily, she rocked Arcee side to side to try and assure her that she was okay. She instantly knew that the femme she knew all those centuries ago was back and in her arms.

A warm smile on her face, Telecom gently held Arcee's cheeks and soothed, "Baby, why are you so…" Her voice then trailed off, as she took a look around. Realization flooded her, as her voice drifted, "I'm…not on the Nemesis…" Gingerly holding her helm, she frowned, "I…I feel…different…Arcee?"

"Do you remember anything?" She asked softly.

Large purple optics darting around, she felt the stings of her sore processor attempting to work. Small tidbits flooded in. Megatron…Decepticons…Soundwave, fragging, Decepticon, rape, Airachnid, stasis, laughing, teasing, joy from other's pain, trying to kill Arcee…and the chip. Panic instantly filled her heart, as she realized that she had done all those things. It was as if she had been riding on an eternal delirium for the past several centuries. None of it felt real at the time, but it all did in that moment.

Burying her face in her hands, Telecom groaned, "That was me…that monster was me," Instantly grabbing Arcee's hands, she pleaded, "I am so sorry, I never meant to…I was a slave to my addiction…oh Primus, what the frag have I become?" Grabbing her forehead, she sneered, "I can't believe I did any of that." _Where is my honor now?_

"You're not her anymore." Arcee attempted to comfort her. She looked so confused and so distraught. It was like someone having taken medication after being on a psychotic episode and finally thinking clearly. As if she had been programmed to be a completely different being than whom she was and was finally returned to normal. The weight of guilt was heavy on her spark.

Taking that moment to step in, Ratchet explained, "I had to do a complete defragging of your systems. The addictive part of your mind has been taken out and you should find yourself no longer having urges for the chip. Your system can now function properly and is no longer infected by the drug programming. Though, I am sure it will take you a while to get used to a clear mind."

Telecom clenched her optic lids and turned her helm away. She did not want to come to terms with the fact that she had stooped so low. That she had lost control of herself and became a slave to her addiction. And thus, became something so unrecognizable. It was certainly not honorable and she was disgusted with herself.

"Let's give them time." Optimus insisted to his team.

The others nodded, as Telecom quickly stood. She held Arcee back from helping her, already feeling ashamed of herself. She would take back her soul, "Optimus, it is an honor to meet you." She placed her fist over her chest and bowed; the gladiator's greeting. The blue femme couldn't help, but smile.

Optimus gave a nod, "Welcome, Telecom. We are thankful that you are doing better."

"Not fully myself, but yes – better," Biting her words as if they were acid, her optics burned as she clawed at the Decepticon symbol on her chest, "I want you to know, this means nothing to me. I give my loyalty to you."

Shaking his helm, he corrected, "You should give your loyalty to yourself. I do not own anyone's soul. For now, I believe you and Arcee have much to talk about."

Once the rest had left the room, Telecom allowed herself to plop down onto the medical berth and droop in her despair. Her helm immediately dropped into her hands, as lubricant filled her optics. Everything seemed so clear and she hated it. Hated having her world opened up and being shown everything she had done. It was as if she had two personalities and the other one had taken over for all those centuries, and she was now responsible for the repercussions.

Once Arcee's hand touched upon her shoulder, Telecom reached over and pressed her forehead against the other femme's. Optics still closed, she emotionally spoke, "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I would never, _never _hurt you."

"I know, I know." Arcee reassured in a breathy voice, cupping Telecom's cheeks.

With her own fingers wrapped around the stealth femme's wrists, she confessed, "I've missed you. I've missed you so much…but, in a way I hated you," Opening her purple optics, she admitted, "I was so bitter over you leaving. I gave into the madness and just dove in. I felt I had nothing to live for, so I allowed myself to become a beast. And after a while, I hated myself so much that I pushed who I was into the depths of my mind and forgot who she was. Nothing mattered, so I didn't matter. And was transformed into the Telecom you have seen recently. I don't know who she was, but she's not the real me. I regret it all. I regret losing control. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

Looking into the sad gaze of her ex-fiancé, Arcee spoke, "I already have. I knew that wasn't you."

Telecom, at times; was a lot like Optimus. She used physical touch to get what she felt across to someone. Her hands ran up Arcee's thighs and her face was buried within her neck. The blue femme understood. After being awoken from a drug-induced haze, where her processor was literally fried; she was feeling extremely vulnerable. She had allowed her mind to descend into madness and at one point; she had reached the point of no return. She had become someone completely different and whoever that was disgusted who she really was.

When Telecom's lips pressed against Arcee's, the Autobot gently took the other femme's within her own and softly spoke, "Telecom…"

"Yes?"

"I…I…" Slowly pulling back, Arcee admitted, "There's…there's someone…"

Arcee didn't quite know how to say that she could no longer be Telecom's. That she had found someone to heal her spark and that she wanted to do the same for him. A smile told her that the black and purple femme knew exactly what she was trying to say, "Of course. You're wonderful, Arcee. Who wouldn't want to sweep you off your peds? And I don't expect us to go back to how it was. So much time has gone by. We've become different and we're in war. I just have missed you, but I don't bear any ill will. I am happy you've moved on," Touching her cheek, she grinned, "You're a catch.

Bowing her helm, she hid her small laugh, "Not more than twenty minutes after your operation you're back to your old self."

"I'm trying. It still feels so odd. It's like I'm finally awake. So, tell me who it is."

A small smile formed on her lips, as she stated, "Optimus."

Telecom let out a small laugh, "He is a tall drink of water," Smiling even more, the femme pointed out, "I can tell he is a very connected mech. He will treat you well and I am glad you have chosen such an honorable mech. Do you love him?"

"I do. I've loved him for some time, but I always thought it was because he was our Prime. But, I've realized it's something else."

"Good. I give you my blessing."

The two femmes smiled, as they held hands. It felt good to know they were there to support each other, even if it was just as friends. They loved each other and that meant wanting to see the other happy. Telecom could see the glow on Arcee's face and she knew it was love. Perhaps, if the war ever ended; they could have a sparkling. The former Decepticon always thought the other would look gorgeous carrying.

Arcee's face then dropped, as she voiced, "I can't imagine how it must have been for you on Megatron's ship."

Frowning, Telecom looked down and admitted, "At times it wasn't bad. I was given chips for everything I did, so I thought in fact it was a good deal. When I started becoming vicious, I was given many liberties. Many avoided me, fearing I would snap at any time. I suppose at some point I became so sporadic and unpredictable that Megatron put me in stasis."

"I had heard some rumors…how long?"

"A millennium, maybe longer," Sighing, Telecom informed her, "I was only brought out of stasis because Megatron needed me to take out Airachnid. He knew I had a past with her, but didn't care."

"So…you did remember Tailgate?"

Lips tightening, Telecom nodded, "I don't know why…I certainly didn't care about anything else. Most of the time I wasn't even aware of my own thoughts. I didn't have any. But, I remembered the feelings of Tailgate's murder and I knew she needed to be brought to justice," Clenching her fists, she sneered, "My only regret is not killing her."

Arcee's optic ridges furrowed inwards, "One day. For Tailgate."

Telecom appreciated the fire in Arcee's optics. While she still resembled the femme, she knew long ago, she had become stronger. The war seemed to have done that to her. She needed to be kind and levelheaded, but also needed to be helm strong and determined. She needed to be a soldier and it was so beautiful seeing her become what Telecom had only tried to accomplish.

Soon, Optimus was stepping back into the room. He walked over towards the two femmes, offering, "I do apologize for intruding. Telecom, would you like some Energon?"

"I am fine, thank you," She nodded, before smiling, "Thank you, for taking care of Arcee."

Arcee smiled up at the Prime, shrugging, "She knows."

Nodding, Optimus proclaimed, "I promise to always do right by her."

"I know you will."

"Telecom, I hope this is not too much for you, but do you know anything that could help us?"

Sighing, the femme admitted, "I wasn't ever filled into official business. I was reinforcement. No one wanted to be around me. The only one I ever really associated with is Soundwave and as you all know, he's a mech of very few words."

"When Knock Out and Breakdown brought you to us, they said it was because Soundwave insisted." Arcee explained.

Telecom smiled weakly, "That's really nice of him. I've been so awful to him and all he's done is look after me, making sure I stayed out of trouble and that I wasn't killed when I pushed a mech too far. It's so pitiful, the gladiator I respected so much ended up becoming my babysitter. And even he I pushed too much. I guess he remembers us together and thought I should be with you. He knew how much Megatron disliked me," Snorting, she shook her helm and looked away, "I was just a femme and should be treated as such."

Optimus frowned, "What do you mean?"

A wry smile shaped on her lips, weakly brushing the subject off, "Let's just say nonconsensual interfacing was a pretty common thing amongst the Decepticon. What else do you do with a ship full of mechs out in space with no living beings in sight? I've witnessed Megatron force many a soldier to be his pleasure bot. Airachnid and I were the only femmes in the Decepticon ranks for a very long time. We may have been feared in our respective fields, but we were still the lesser gender to the others," Snorting gently in dry amusement, she mused, "Except Soundwave."

"Have you been forced against your will?" Arcee asked.

Smiling, Telecom attempted to calm her worry, "Hey, we've all seen the ugliness of war."

Truthfully, not many approached her. She was crazy then and no mech wanted to chance it. Because of her merciless mania, she was out of the question. Due to her preference of femmes, she allowed drugs to give her pleasure and interfacing was pushed aside in favor for the chip. And those who she did use for an overload, were by her doing. After all, she had pushed Soundwave into fragging her. Perhaps, it had been that old admiration from the gladiator days that made her obsessed with him, during her demented episodes.

But, she would never forget what Dreadwing did to her. It hadn't surprised her and she was too lost to even realize what he had been doing at the time. If anything it amused her that he thought by using his spike against her that he was in some way punishing her. He was still fragging her, yet no one would look down on him. It was just sex to her, but looking back it made her realize how free of morality the Decepticons were.

Seeing the subject at hand had become uncomfortable, Optimus offered a change, "I am sure you would like to rest. You have been through a lot. I am sorry we do not have a room prepared for you."

"I am feeling a bit tired, but I can rest out here if it would make you more comfortable. I do not expect you to trust me so soon, considering all that has happened."

This time Optimus reached down to touch Telecom's shoulder and assured, "I trust you, Telecom. I am sure you heard that I lost my memory for a short period of time and was on board the Nemesis. Megatron had me believing the Decepticons were fighting for good and the Autobots were the reason behind Cybertron's destruction. I know what it feels like to lose yourself."

Telecom smiled at the kind words, feeling the comfort emanate from the Prime. Arcee also smiled, glad that the other femme could be in the presence of such a loving leader, "You can take my room, if you would like."

"I would actually prefer to monitor your brainwave activity." Ratchet cut through, walking into the room. It seemed like everyone was waiting for the two femmes to be done talking.

Nodding, Telecom offered Arcee a smile as she laid down, "Please, I know there will be a lot of distrust at first and I am not expecting you to accept me into the Autobots so quickly, but get this abomination off me." She gritted her denta, while clawing at the Decepticon insignia.

Transforming a hand into a welder, Ratchet huffed, "With pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Ugh, taking so long to add! So sorry guys! I promise I'll be better! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Eleven

Ratchet had taken up much of Telecom's time that day. Rigorous tests were performed to make sure there wouldn't be any episodes of uncontrollable mania. He stimulated certain parts of her processor to be sure there were no parts of her that wanted the chip again. And he needed to install some information back that had been lost during the sweep. It was a long process and she woke up from it feeling even more tired than before.

Arcee wanted to spend more time with Telecom, maybe even have her and Optimus together so they could know more about each other. But, they were still fighting a war. Energon signals needed to be chased, along with other chores. No time could be afforded to her simply standing around, hoping everything would be okay.

The last thing Telecom had told her ran deep. It was good to know that Soundwave had retained some sort of relationship with her. Truthfully, Arcee knew how much the other femme admired him and since they had been engaged, she never said anything, but she knew her fiancé thought the silent mech was appealing to the optic. She couldn't say she blamed her and it was nice to know that he still had a fierce code of morality.

Optimus must have felt her stirring that night, as his gentle hands shook Arcee out of her nightmarish slumber. Groggy, she moaned while rolling towards him, a miserable frown on her face. The Prime could not stand seeing her look so down; after all, he would have thought the presence of the old Telecom would have made her happy. They could certainly count it as a victory in the seemingly unending war against Megatron.

"Arcee."

"Sorry, Optimus, I can't sleep." Arcee murmured, while propping herself up with her hands, though; her helm hung low.

Stroking her winglet, he insisted, "Talk to me."

The blue femme's fists then clenched against the berth, as her denta gritted, "It's what Telecom said…about the ugliness of war…I want to know. I want to know who forced her."

Deeply frowning, Optimus held onto her arms gently and spoke, "I know this is not easy to accept. I have heard many rumors of what Telecom told us. I am sorry to hear that it is true, but we can only move forward. Telecom has much to overcome. I am sure these incidents are in the back of her mind and they will need to be dealt with, but let her open up on her own. We need to be there to support her and help her learn to live again."

Arcee let out a defeated sigh, while resting her helm back down on his chest. It would do no good to be vengeful. There was already so much bitterness within her spark. Being raped was just one thing added on top of Telecom's time with the Decepticons. Not to mention it was what happened to her. She needed to come to term with everything at her own pace. Right now, she was trying to adapt back into clear thinking and that was her main priority. She didn't want to focus on who she was for the past several millennia, she wanted to move forward and become a decent, honorable Cybertronian again.

"You know it's a fear, Optimus," She whispered gently, "A fear that every femme soldier has. So many mechs around…we're a primitive species when it comes to our bodily needs. Even if they're an Autobot, a femme fears she will be taken advantage of."

A saddened look formed on Optimus's face, as he lifted his helm up to look at the femme on top of him, "Is it really?"

Arcee nodded, keeping her tone soft, "We know how scarce femmes are, even more so since the war, and even Autobots can feel sexually deprived. We work so hard to be seen as equal members of a team, rather than just the lesser sex."

Hand against her back, the Prime frowned and thought aloud, "Elita One would have been very sad to hear that…have you ever been taken advantage of, Arcee?"

"No. Thank Primus, I've always had comrades who were respectful."

"I am glad to hear that," He let out a sigh of relief, bringing her closer to his large body, "It has truly become an ugly world."

* * *

"Does this hurt?"

The scene was familiar to any human. A patient, sitting on a medical bed; with the doctor testing out one's reflexes by gently hitting their knee. A small tap here, a shake of the helm there, and a harder tap. Still nothing. Ratchet used one of his tools to see how Telecom registered pain, but if he kept it up, he feared he might cause a dent.

The femme's optics told him to keep going and after what he felt was a pretty hard hit, her knee jerked up slightly. And she only let out a small hiss. Having all he needed, Ratchet stood up straight and put the tool away, "Just as I suspected, there's some permanent nerve damage from the years of excessive drug abuse."

Telecom nodded, seeming unfazed while clenching her fist, "No problem, it will benefit me while I'm fighting Cons."

"I wouldn't suggest going into battle so soon, you're still recovering."

Telecom sighed, but ultimately relented. The doctor was right. She was still trying to get back on her peds and moving into battle would be unwise. When she was prepared, however; she would be sure to stand before Megatron and let him know she had renounced the Decepticon cause. She wanted him to know she despised everything the faction stood for and that she had taken back control of her mind.

Ratchet's systems alerted him to the surveillance screen that showed a white, regular looking vehicle was approaching the base. Sighing in realization, he grumbled, "Seems like Nurse Darby is here to drop off the children. I forgot it was Saturday."

Thin optic ridge raising up, Telecom mused, "Yes, the humans. Megatron spoke openly of his disgust for them."

"Yes, well they are very important to the Autobot cause," Turning his helm, he added sharply, "Your ex-fiancé is also quite close to one of them."

Deciding to rip the veil off – so to speak – Telecom proclaimed, "I know of Arcee and Optimus's relationship. I know you do as well, being his oldest friend. You don't need to worry about me sabotaging anything. I am happy for them and only wish them the best of luck. I know Optimus will treat her better than I did. And if there is a human close to her, I will protect him as well. Along with any other life form who needs it."

Ratchet slowly nodded, "How very noble."

"I have much to make up."

June Darby's car finally entered the main hanger, stopping once inside. She and the three children then exited the vehicle, prepared to say hello to Ratchet. It was obvious the sight of a newcomer surprised them, they had almost forgotten about her. Their eyes were wide, observing the femme as she stood up from the berth. Her paint was black as night, with deep shades of purple accenting parts of her armor that was essential. Not to mention the blazing purple optics, along with the two sets of horns that adorned her helm. It took a double take to see it wasn't Airachnid in their base. She was much more intimidating now that she was at her full height and not unconscious.

Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces, Ratchet cleared his vocalizer, "Everyone. You haven't been formally introduced to Telecom."

Jack stared up at the femme, whom Arcee had wept over. So many questions ran through his mind. _She took the love of my life away. _Who was that who Arcee loved so much? And if this one had taken them away, why did she care so much for her wellbeing? He wanted to ask, but he could feel the uneasiness in the air.

Telecom slowly took a knee, determination on her faceplates, "I am sure you heard much of me. I vow to protect each and every one of you. I have much to make up for, but know that my loyalties will never again be misplaced." She placed her hand over the Autobot symbol in the middle and nodded.

Scratching the back of his neck, Jack shrugged, "Well, thanks. Um, I'm Jack. This is my mom June and this is Raf and Miko."

Purple optics shifting side to side, she observed, "Jack and June? Arcee considers you family. I will honor you."

"Yea, yea, yea," Miko waved off, before stepping in front, "So, Telecom, huh? Why are you so dark? What was it like being a Decepticon? Do you have like a personality disorder? How do you know Arcee? What do you transform into? Is it true you went toe to toe with Airachnid?"

Typical Miko and her rapidly fired questions. Telecom cocked an optic ridge up, observing, "You ask much."

"Yes, she does." Ratchet snorted, from his station.

By that time, Arcee and Optimus were already entering the room to join everyone. Miko instantly forgot her questions and ran to Bulkhead, as Bumblebee happily greeted Raf. The blue femme smiled, as she saw Jack and June and stepped closer to them, "I see you met Telecom."

Standing up straight, Telecom teased gently, "Sleep well?"

Knowing she was referring to herself and Optimus, Arcee folded her eyes and tried to combat the blush threatening to surface, "Just fine, thank you."

Telecom let out a grand chuckle, before winking. Her helm then turned to said Prime, as she approached him, "May I request a word with you, Optimus?"

The large mech nodded, leading the femme away. When everyone else was out of earshot, Jack looked up at Arcee, "So…Telecom…are you okay with her being here?"

Arcee smiled, touched by his concern; "I'm fine. She did a lot of bad things, but she's better now and she's working on bettering herself. I'm just glad she's okay. She knows how much you mean to me and she would never hurt you or me again."

"She was your lover." June realized.

The statement was blunt and clear. The mother turned to look up at the blue femme, while Jack blushed wildly. While same-sex coupling was perfectly accepted on Cybertron, the humans still had a long ways to go when it came to accepting all forms of love. The idea that his Arcee was in a serious relationship with another femme was enough to make his imagination go wild. He tried his best to suppress it, since she was family; but it was quite a shock to him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Jack nervously laughed, "Heh, wow, Arcee…I guess that's why you were so upset over her, huh?"

Arcee gave him a small smile and nodded, "We were engaged to be married. And even have children with each other. Tailgate was going to be the donor and I would have been the carrier." She sighed, while placing her hand over her abdomen.

"You would have made a beautiful mother." Jack smiled.

As the femme offered him a smile, Ratchet cleared his vocalizer and murmured only loud enough so she could hear, "She still could be."

A small ting of embarrassment washed over her, as Arcee sent him a glare, "Is really now the time?"

* * *

Optimus had taken Telecom for a walk through the base, so they could have privacy for whatever she wanted to speak with him about. While she was a Decepticon no more than a few days prior, he wished to give her the respect she had extended him. There was no need to behave so guarded around someone who already felt insecure and ashamed of her past deeds.

"Ratchet tells me you are well on your way to recovery." Optimus offered, his voice sounding as if he was genuinely proud that such an accomplishment was achieved.

Telecom nodded and explained, "The hardest part I think is getting used to having control of myself. And making peace with all I have done in the past," Looking up, she extended an apology, "I am sorry for our first encounter."

A small smile graced Optimus's lips, as he humbly accepted it, "I genuinely feared you in that moment. You are a fierce warrior and I look forward to working with you."

"And I am glad you have taken such great care of Arcee," Giving him a weak smile, the black and purple femme asked, "I know about Tailgate and I have heard she lost a partner named Cliffjumper, how has she been doing? Mentally?"

Sighing, the Prime admitted, "She is burdened with the hurt that comes from losing a loved one. I do fear at times it may be too much for her, as if takes over her and at times clouds her judgment."

"You can't ask her to give that up. When Arcee loves, she loves completely. If she lets you in, it's because she has given her spark completely to you. If she loves you then you are so much more than just another being, you're a part of her. And that is why she hurts so badly when a loved one is taken away," Sighing, she admitted, "I won't lie to you, Optimus, I share the same flaw. And if Airachnid and my paths ever cross again, I will end her. For Tailgate."

Optimus took a moment, being admitting defeat, "I believe…part of me has always known that. He was close to you too."

Telecom frowned, "Very. He was going to be the donor for our sparkling. A part of Arcee died the day Tailgate's spark joined the Well."

The Prime took in all Telecom was saying. In a way she was a piece of the old Arcee; apiece he would like to know. If there was ever a time when the femme he cherished wasn't so burdened by death and despair, he would like to know her. He hoped that through their relationship, he could help her, but it was nice having someone around who already did.

As they rounded a corner, the tall mech brought up, "You didn't ask to speak with me in private just to talk about Arcee."

"You got me," Telecom laughed, as she stopped so she could look up at the Prime. He stood still, as she then turned serious, "I know I have just been cleaned and I am not asking for absolute trust right away, but I do have a request."

"What is it?"

Closing her optic lids momentarily, the femme began, "I blame myself for much that has happened to me. Due to my addiction, I glad fell at Megatron's peds and did whatever he asked of me. I've killed many. Brutally. Cruelly. Antagonizing. All because it amused me. And yes, I've been raped. I've been beaten. Thrown around. But, you don't know what I did to them. The jeers, the teasing, the cruel pranks; I was sadistic. I enjoyed getting under anyone and everyone's skin and if they reacted to it, I laughed. I wanted to push them to their limits, because I had nothing to live for. Because, I cared for nothing, except my fix."

Optimus frowned, as Telecom spoke. He felt bad that she had descended so far into madness. From what he saw in the current moment, she was level headed, rational, pleasant, and just a little grandiose. It was astonishing that she could change so severely. But, using the chip for as long as she had had practically rewired her. It had changed her personality, her thought process, and everything else in between. He wished everyone could understand that the last thing you wanted to mess with, was your processor.

"But, that's not why I'm saying any of this. The point is, throughout everything, the only one who was remotely on my side was Soundwave. I'm sure Arcee told you, but I practically worshipped him when he was a gladiator. He was everything I wanted to be. I guess since Megatron saw this, he made Soundwave in charge of me. In charge of dispensing my chip, keeping me in line, and he was the only one who could stand to be around me. I guess…he was trying to see who I used to be. But, I feel even he tired of me and my behavior," Sighing, she continued, "Still, he helped me so much. Going against Megatron's orders to dispose of me is enough, but there's so much more he's done for me."

"Soundwave is Megatron's most loyal, but even I can respect his code of honor."

Telecom agreed, "Honor is everything to Soundwave. Optimus, I asked you to walk with me because I wanted to request an audience with him. I need to thank him for all he has done. I still have his comlink. I promise I won't leak any information and if you want, I can even keep the feed open."

Looking down at the femme, he saw the determination in her optics. She was desperate to make things right, to all those she had wronged. Optimus had never known Soundwave for being anything else than a loyal servant. He was much more computer than Cybertronian and it surprised him that she saw so much more within him.

Optimus was a leader and it wouldn't look right of him to simply let her go, considering all she had done. But, this was a different Telcom than who he had previously dealt with. He did owe it to Arcee to help her and he was glad to see she at least was looking towards repairing all the damage she had caused. It would be wrong of him to deny her; she wasn't a prisoner.

"I will allow you to meet with Soundwave. But, I ask you contact him far from the base, so he cannot lock onto our location. I do not wise to listen to your conversation, as I do not want to invade your privacy, but I do ask you to let us know of your coordinates, wherever you decide to meet him."

"Of course. That all sounds fair."

"When do you wish to speak with him?"

Sighing, Telecom answered, "As soon as I can."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Sorry it has taken me longer than usual to get a chapter out. Writer's block has been a real bitch. I hope this chapter came out well; it was super hard to write. I didn't want to put too much in it as I felt it would be rushed and out of character for Soundwave. Rather, I want to build. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Telecom.

Chapter Twelve

Soundwave had been recording a meeting between Dreadwing and Megatron, when a message had been received. It was encrypted, but he quickly decoded it to find out it was a set of coordinates sent by Telecom herself. So, the Autobots had been able to fix her. It was a strange thing, being contacted by her. He surely thought she would have been one with the Allspark, or still demented. Was this really the femme he knew so long ago?

"His signal has come back online and I want him found. Starscream will be punished accordingly." Megatron narrowed his optics, looking at the screen before him. The silver seeker was a fool to be so careless in not cloaking himself.

Dreadwing nodded at the order, announcing, "I will retrieve Starscream and bring him back to you."

Satisfied, Megatron waved his hand, "Very good. This meeting is adjourned."

The second in command was off to retrieve Starscream, as Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Notify Knock Out that we will be entertaining a guest…"

Soundwave knew that tone. It told him that he had much torture planned for Starscream. Killing him would be too easy; the warlord would want the seeker to suffer for all he had done. He would want him to live with the memory of Megatron's face, sneering down at him as he mercilessly beat him. And then he would challenge the doctor to even fix the treacherous mech, for if he could then he would simply be more severe.

Nodding, the silent mech turned and left his master. He sent back a time to Telecom, since his duties came first. Soundwave was curious as to who would be meeting him. It could very well be a trap, though; he knew he could defeat any Autobot. And as a former gladiator and current loyal follower to Megatron, he would never say a word in case of capture. But, what would be most shocking of all, was if it was the femme he had known all those years ago standing before him.

* * *

Telecom had driven far away from the Autobot base; making sure there was no way the Decepticons could make a connection as to the location of the silo. As promised, she notified Optimus of where she was exactly. She would not take advantage of the Prime's kindness, as he could have easily refused her request and no one could argue against it.

It was beautiful outside. Telecom took the time to enjoy her surroundings, realizing she had never noticed how wonderful the planet felt. As small wisps of wind tickled her body and the sweet aroma of plant life filled her olfactory sensors, she appreciated life. Simply living. No highs. No drugs. No fixes. Just enjoying how fortunate she was to still be alive and how good it felt to overcome all she had. The area around her let her know how much hope she had. Was this how the Autobots felt?

The quiet rumble of an engine alerted her optics upwards, seeing Soundwave flying towards her. A part of her expected him to come with Megatron or Dreadwing. Though he had taken care of her, he was still a Decepticon. Perhaps he had alerted the warlord and he deemed it not worth his time, knowing the communications officer could handle the femme himself.

Telecom's purple optics focused on the mech, as he transformed into his bipedal mode and touched down before her. Finally thinking clearly, she took a moment to appreciate the grandness of him as he stood straight. The admiration she always had for him surfaced and she felt like she was at the Pits of Kaon once again.

With Soundwave's visor bearing down at her, Telecom opened her arms up, "I have much to thank you for. Ratchet was able to completely defrag my system. There is some nerve damage and occasional headaches, but the junk and grime from the drugs that destroyed my processor and rewired my personality is gone. I am no longer that Telecom you knew a few days ago," Gritting her denta, she sneered, "I am disgusted by her."

"As am I."

Telecom's optics quickly darted over to Soundwave, realizing he had actually spoken rather than gesturing or replaying a recorded message. Since the Great Exodus, he had taken a vow of silence to become the ever faithful servant. There was no need for words; he simply needed to do his work for Lord Megatron. Truthfully, he had only spoken twice during that promise and both times had been to her.

Holding her shoulders straight back and her chin up, Telecom stated, "You did much for me, Soundwave. Much that I didn't deserve."

A small nod acknowledged what she said. He wouldn't stand on held grudges or ill feelings. Telecom was coming to him humbly, pushing aside pride to admit her faults and he respected her for it. How day and night it was, from the Telecom he knew only just a few days ago. It felt good to have a normal conversation with her again.

"I promise I will spend my whole life proving my honor to you."

Soundwave nodded once again, before bringing up the image of Arcee. A small smile formed on Telecom's lips, as she softly explained, "She has forgiven me. She…she is in love with Optimus Prime. They make a beautiful couple and he will do right by her. He stands for everything we once believed in."

"Is Telecom unhappy?" He asked, feeling comfortable with using his real voice. If she was making herself vulnerable by admitting her faults then he would extend her that courtesy.

Giving him a small shrug, she admitted, "I am sad I allowed so much time to pass. That I have caused so much damage. But, I am happy she has found love again and Optimus is a noble mech. I do not hold ill will," Optics saddening, she added, "Now, though…I feel a tad alone in this universe…"

Soundwave turned his visor on once more and showed her the image of when she begged him to help her. When she was shaking from withdrawal and she practically cried from the pain. He had crushed the chip and had instead given her an overload, to let her experience some sort of relief.

Clenching her denta, Telecom shook her fist and proclaimed, "I will never be that femme again."

Shaking his helm, Soundwave showed another image of the old gladiatorial pits and stated, "Not alone."

"We are not gladiators anymore. I have realized that," The dark femme firmly stated, "The Decepticons stand for nothing, but cruelty and fascism. It is the Autobots who represent what we believed so firmly back then."

Soundwave did not agree, "Autobots weak."

"They are a small team of five, fighting against an endless army of Decepticons. If that does not prove them as worthy adversaries, I do not know what does."

They would most certainly have opposing views due to their opposing factions, but he was content in knowing she was standing for something again. Being a Decepticon was not for her; he knew that. Her place was with Arcee, even if it was as just a friend. Megatron would never accept her back and it was understandable she'd have bitter feelings.

With determination in her purple optics, she stepped closer to the communications officer and passionately expressed, "Megatron does not hold the same values you hold so dear to your spark. He is no longer a gladiator. He stands for everything we hated about the senate."

Soundwave shook his helm, firmly stating, "Megatron true warrior. Free."

"But, are you? We lived in a world where our entire lives were dictated for us. The moment we came from the Well of Sparks or a carrier's womb, our careers were chosen for us. Your life, and all those who are Cons' live solely to serve Megatron. How are you free? What has he given you except false promises?"

Soundwave stood still. He let her words run through his processor. The fire in her optics was intense and she was speaking to him as not someone who held a grudge against Megatron, but as someone passionate about their freedom. It reminded him of how their society was in the beginning stages of the war, still believing they were fighting for their rights before it all turned to destruction.

Soundwave understood Megatron. He was a former gladiator and believed in taking what he wanted and didn't ask for permission. He was not weak and every battle he came out victoriously. The silent mech respected him for it and it was his passion that drew him into the cause.

It was understandable that Telecom would have the views she did, but Soundwave had given everything up to follow Megatron. He hadn't originally been so computer-like, but had become that way over the years. After many different procedures he had replaced his actual face with the visor, had deleted his emotions, and had given up speech so to better serve the warlord. He was not a fickle mech.

"Telecom Autobot. Soundwave Decepticon." He finally stated, letting her know they would always be on opposing ends of the spectrum.

A frown was his response, as Telecom pointed out, "At one point we were all Cybertronians. We have lost our home planet due to this war. Has Megatron ever delivered on what he promised?"

Silence. There would be no swaying Soundwave otherwise. He would remain the ever loyal Decepticon and follow Megatron wherever he may go. As a gladiator, he lived in a completely different world than everyone else. They were chosen to fight day in and day out, to kill others and know that if they ever faltered they would perish. They had been chosen to entertain the masses with their blood sport. They had taken back their lives and would never have their path dictated again.

Telecom bowed her head and closed her optic lids, knowing it to be the truth. They were no longer on the same wavelength. It was depressing to know she no longer had an ally with him. There were so many times they would talk about their dreams of a better world and how one day every Cybertronian would feel the bliss of freedom. It had all been an illusion and they would no longer allow themselves to dream like that.

The femme then felt her chin being lifted up by one of Soundwave's long fingers. Her bright purple optics shined brightly at him, as if looking towards him for answers. They had been each other's allies before the war. They thought the same thoughts and dreamed the same dreams. They were both passionate about a better world, whereas others simply shrugged and thought it was a nice sentiment.

Visor bearing down at her, Soundwave spoke, "Always hold helm high."

Telecom's mouth twisted into a frown. He was always taking care of her. When had she become a sparkling again? Or someone so insecure? She realized how vulnerable she was; having awoken from a drug induced slumber after many millennia and finding herself alone. She felt so alone and unsure.

Suppressing the overwhelming flood of emotions, Telecom's onyx hands reached up to touch his chest. Her fingers flitted across the resting Laserbeak, before traveling downwards to rest on his abdomen. She realized how much her body missed any acts of comfort, even as simple as being held. Her fiancé was gone and in the arms of another and she was left picking up the pieces of her life.

Soundwave's helm bent down to resting his forehead against her own. He had hoped to send her waves of comfort, hoping his spark's pulses were strong enough despite them not being bonded. Telecom was more vulnerable than ever and he was essentially leaving her to hang, knowing that there could be no easy fix.

Slowly, his long fingers moved to gently cup her cheeks within his palms. Telecom clenched her fists, even now he was offering her comfort and making sure she did not fall apart. Just as he did on the Nemesis. Though, he was happy to do it now as he was communicating with his old friend, not a demented junkie.

After a moment as silence, one of Soundwave's hands gently glided down to rest upon the fresh Autobot symbol that replaced the Decepticon insignia. His servos rested there momentarily, telling her that he accepted her decision and that it was the right one. Though they were on separate teams, he was glad she was standing for something. It also meant that they could no longer see each other, because they did not live in a world where all Cybertronians were equal.

Soundwave slowly began pulling away. Telecom wanted him to remain where he was, her hands gently grasping his hips. But, she knew she needed to let him go, because it was the right thing to do. They had said what they needed to say and now it was time to say goodbye. Their ideologies were different; they followed different leaders. And both were too strong mentally to falter.

As the silent mech turned to leave, Telecom asked, "Why did you help me all those years?"

Stopping, Soundwave slowly turned his helm over his shoulder and answered, "Soundwave always hope old Telecom would come back."

With that, he transformed and flew off. Telecom frowned, as she watched him fly away. Her spark felt broken, as she clenched her optic lids shut. It seemed that since she had woken up from her drug induced slumber that all she was doing was saying goodbye. Leaving her alone and full of regret.

Telecom did not mind that Arcee had found new love with another. She did not mind that Soundwave had chosen a different path than her. She did not mind that they were on a different planet than Cybertron, fighting a war that was many millennia old. What she did mind, was that she had been virtually asleep the whole time for it. She had no say and no clear processor, so she felt so useless. She could have done so much, mended so many bridges. Instead of everyone feeling bad for her. Or worse, her feeling bad for herself.

Sighing, Telecom transformed and drove away.


End file.
